A New Purpose?
by Silver III Jhin
Summary: Sakata Gintoki, in another time-line, fought in the Joui War. In this one, he did not. As he arrived in a whole new surrounding, will he keep on fighting for survival, or will he be granted a new reason for living, for fighting? Rated T for blood and a SLIGHT gore, Slight OOC. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a short work to get myself working once again, though it is not League of Legends: Team YTJK, I apologize for that. This will only probably be a test and nothing else. It's something I've been wanting to try. I do hope you guys enjoy it. Do review of what you think about it, whether good or bad, continue or be one shot.**

 **On to the story!**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Japan, a country where Samurai lives. A country full of proud and full-fledged Samurai. Samurai, a warrior who pledge their life to honor, to their Lord, and to their country, Japan. The Shogun, a descendant of Tokugawa Ieyasu, who united Japan as one country after the passing of Toyotomi Hideoyoshi.

It was a country, full of life, joy and peace. But now, it is a battlefield.

Left and right, bodies filled with holes, wounds from guns, stabs from blades, you name it.

Just as these Samurais were living peacefully, an Alien race, The Amanto, came to their planet Earth, and forced the Shogun to conceded Japan to them with high-tech weapons that can destroy Japan.

But that did not stop the proud Samurais to fight for their country, the independence of their country. The Rebellion Army against The Government. Because of their pride, they will not accept being ruled by an outsider, much less a race from outside the planet Earth and God knows where they're from.

This war, they've called it, The Joui War.

And so for years they've fought, and it's still going on.

In another timeline, The Rebellion Army fought bravely with a morale that is second to none, due to their famous subordinates, names that were-, no ARE feared, by the Amanto race that fought in the war.

The Rampaging Noble, Katsura Koutaro. With a raven colored hair, mixed with red by the blood of the enemies he had slain. His names are one of the feared, but he has another name: The Runaway Koutaro.

The Dragon of Katsurahama, Sakamoto Tatsuma. In The Rebellion Army, he might be known as an idiot of his loud tendencies, hence the title The Loud Fellow. But his skills of swordsmanship are not to be doubted, he did not earn the title The Dragon of Katsuraham for nothing.

The Commander of Kihetai, Takasugi Shinsuke. Known for leading the division that is the Kihetai, known for its members that fought like a demon, showing no mercy to foes and enemies alike. The Commander ain't no laugh either, if it's even possible, he, fought like more than a demon. No matter how many wounds he suffered, he will stand up to cut his enemies down.

And the last one, the most feared one amongst the Amanto, the Samurai in white. Shiroyasha, Sakata Gintoki. Just as the name told, the young man, rumored to be in his late teen years, fought like a demon. His clothing of that pure white, painted red by the blood of his enemies –with only SOME of it is his own-.

Because of these four, The Joui War was pro-longed. Excluding The Dragon of Katsurahama, the other three youngsters did not participated in the war for Japan, the country. No, it was only for one reason only.

To rescue their teacher, Yoshida Shouyou.

But they did not succeed. Instead of an alive Yoshida Shouyou, what they got was his head. Cut by the Shiroyasha, in trade for protecting his comrades, The Rampaging Noble and The Commander of Kihetai, which the saved mostly disagreed.

Because of their reason no more, they fled from the war, seeing no other reason to continue fighting in it. Each one went their separate paths.

But in this time line, a different scenario happened.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

In an open field, where nothing lays except corpses, stood… eh, make it sit, a young child. In his right arm is a katana too long for his size. A silvery-blue perm hair that is messed with a bit of dirt, and a bit of blood. With a dead-fish eyes that seem have no life in them, colored crimson, truly like a dead-fish. Dressed in a dirtied plain blue yukata, in the same states as his hair.

What the young child seems to be doing now is plainly eating a dirtied onigiri he scavenged from the corpses surrounding him. And the deed he's doing right now, is what earned him the name Corpse Eating Demon. It is unknown whether the corpses are killed from the war, or he killed them himself.

Just to survive.

The strong lives, the weak will die.

Kill to survive.

That is his life, nothing more, nothing less.

A dull life that is hanging on a thread, just with a goal to survive. No more purpose, empty. Completely void of emotion. Perhaps, this is the reason his eyes are resembled those of a dead-fish.

In another world, a man approached him.

But in this world, in this timeline, the man was still far away from The Corpse Eating Demon.

3 bizarre looking Amantos are behind him, ready skewered him with their blades at the ready.

As all three struck their blade down, a straight vertical blood sprayed, courtesy of the slashed abdomen of the Amantos.

All backed away from the kid, all held a hand in the abdomen, to lessen the bleeding. And what The Corpse Eating Demon do?

Stare at them, with that dead-fish eyes of his, with no interest what-so ever. Still munching and eating that same onigiri.

One of the Amantos gritted his teeth. "Damn good-for-nothing human!"

The child narrowed his eyes, for a while glinting maliciously, unsheathed his sword.

And in a second, the Amanto's head is gone, flying with blood spraying.

The other two looked at the scenes with widened, fearful eyes. "Y-you… you are no human!" Braving themselves, each moved to strike down the human. "You're a fucking demon!"

A way-ward strike dodged by ducking, and the next strike by rolling to the side. Seeing their strikes missed, they re-engaged to strike their target again.

A strike from the huge than his counterpart Amanto, was parried with skill –read: instinct-. After said parry, the human immediately tried to strike down his target permanently to his death but was blocked by the partner of said target.

With his sword blocked, he used his small right leg to send a gut-wrenching kick to the target who avoided his inevitable death a few distances away, skittering all the way before stopping.

One-on-one, kicking his opponent's leg to knock their balance off, which worked, the Amanto immediately on one knee, the kick was powerful that he felt his knee joint dislocated.

In a bowing kind of position, The Corpse Eating Demon took his chance and beheaded him with one clean strike, with his jagged katana.

Seeing his target finally dead, he moved slowly, like Death approaching his target to claim the soul. The Amanto seeing the demon in front of him, pleaded for his life. "P-please, spare me! I will give you anything you want! I swear, j-just please let me l-!" Whatever words that were he about to spoke was cut off, no puns intended, courtesy of a stab to his throat. The Corpse Eating Demon pulled out his sword from the throat of the Amanto, then slashed said throat without mercy, painting his yukata redder than before.

Then suddenly, without explanation, a bright light engulfed him, surprising him.

And just like that he's gone, gone in time for one Yoshida Shouyou to be wide-eyed at the predicament.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

In a green emerald forest, a man was walking through the forest. He has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

On his right index finger is a ring, with his right ring finger having two more rings on it. He wore a necklace with a crooked-cross shaped pendant.

A dusty old crow, went by the name of Qrow Branwen. A graduated Hunstman-In-Training from Beacon about… a decade already?

He ventured his way through the forest, a flask in his right hand. As he keeps walking through the forest, a bright blue light, as if an Angel is landing, appeared. And just like how fast it appeared, it then disappeared.

Qrow stared at the strange event that he witnessed with a blank dead-panned stare. "The fuck's that shit…?" he rubbed the back of his head in annoyance. "I ain't obviously drunk enough that I have seen a strange shit happening."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Not too far from the dusty old crow, The Corpse Eating Demon appeared, laid on the ground, sleeping or unconscious, peaceful with his life. Then slowly, his eyes blinking, to open, to wake up.

And wake up he did. He surveyed his surrounding with no interest, but the interest is there along with the hint, if you can see his eyebrow raising beneath that messy perm of his.

Realization dawned upon him, as he stood up almost immediately, and blinking his eyes repeatedly. _'What happened…? Where am I? Is this Heaven or Hell?'_ his thoughts were of such.

A snap of a twig was heard by his sharp hearing, and he rolled to the side, dodging a lunging animal. A strange animal he might added. A black wolf, bipedal black wolf, with red gleaming eyes that said 'I want to eat you'. Silver plates kind of armor on some of its body. A very sharp set of teeth that beaten the Amantos he just slain not 10 minutes ago **(1)**.

' _Well, Hell it is then.'_ And with that, he sprang to action, dashing to the unsuspecting wolf. As he was close enough, he unsheathed his sword, which turn into a devastating attack that hit its target. Which died in one hit, its head flew off in the distance. Glad there's no plate on it.

More growling.

' _Black blood? That's new.'_ Cryptic thoughts coming from a young child. But then again, ain't no normal child when he killed like it is not even a sin to begin with.

More growling, starving growling.

The perm-head surveyed his surroundings for the second time, full of black wolves. Not one, but about 6 of them. Nothing he can't handle.

Releasing a sigh, an annoyance sigh. He sprang to action, his blade already slain a vile creature that can't react in time even with its instincts. The other 5 lunged at him.

Rolling backwards, he kicked one of the most nearby wolves away, slashed at the second nearest before stabbing through its heart, which somehow his jagged katana managed to pierce through. Its body laid down, howling in agony before dispersing into black mist, which produced a raised eyebrow from the perm-head.

1 down, 5 to go.

Dodging a claw attack, which he replied in a slice on its direction of where it came from –a hand fell off on the ground-, he focused his attention on the others. The one he kicked off is approaching, the other 3 are nearby, and the last, was howling in agony of its lost hand.

One claw aimed and struck him, which he parried to the side, clawing the black wolf nearby him instead him. The dazed black wolf stood no chance as its life has ended by a strike that caught its throat like a deer in highlight.

The one he parried the claw strike received similar ending, as its body was slashed multiples before one last powerful, deep slash.

3 down, 2 to go.

Jumping in a terrifying height for someone of his build, age, and height, he struck the middle of the head of the black wolf, ending its life. Before moving on for the last target.

Dashing attack it, with the most precision that comes from a veteran fighter, which he is. After delivering the strike, both combatants were distanced from each other. And then a few seconds later, the body of the last black wolf still intact, but half of its left side was sliced of completely.

The Corpse Eating Demon sheathed his katana in a beautiful way. Or badass if you want.

' _Sigh, just another day to fight for survival.'_

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Alright, he is serious ain't drunk enough that he even saw a kid, who is much younger than his nieces, slain 7 Beowolves with no troubles what-so-ever. In fact, he ain't even troubled by the sight of it. His way of killing is precise, his swordsmanship is hectic, almost like those of a demon.

' _Instincts… he fought just with his instincts! No form, no style, only a blade and instincts for him!'_ Qrow widened his eyes after realized of how the child fighting style can be so hectic, dangerous, wild. _'Wait… is that.. what is that?'_ he wondered, as he saw the child or kid, eating a dirtied rice thingy shaped like a triangle. The perm-head swallowed it in one whole. "Well, time to approach him."

As Qrow took a step forward, he widened his eyes and immediately blocked the attack that came from the kid he just observed.

' _His instincts tell him of the danger I possess! Hence this action!'_

Qrow let down his guard a bit, and saw the blade –jagged katana, he corrected himself- swung to strike him. Activating his Aura, he let it hit him.

And it was a very bad mistake, if the wide eye wasn't any indication.

Why was that?

Because his abdomen was sliced cleanly, with the spraying the kid's clothing.

Qrow kicked him away, though the target blocked with his sword, he's still sent flying. The crow having no choice have to knock the kid out of consciousness. Being serious, he activated the second form of his weapon. Which turned his sword, into a deadly scythe.

The kid, who was groaning from the pain, narrowed his eyes at the transformation. He stood up and immediately back on the offensive again. He kept forcing his target to block and be on the defensive. His attacks relentless, giving no chance to rest, not even, a single moment! He spun his body and elbowed Qrow's ribs which was blocked, but then used the momentum to sent another damage to Qrow's chest but hit a hand.

Qrow took his chance gratefully, with his bleeding right hand, he grabbed a fistful of silvery-grey hair, and slammed it down on the ground, HARD. He swore he heard the kid's skull cracked.

Surprisingly, the kid's still conscious, so seeing another choice, he lifted him up by grabbing his hair, and then sent a gut-wrenching Aura'ed punch to the face.

And yes, the kid did went unconscious, this time.

Qrow took a moment to take a breath. Then sighed a relief sigh.

"Must be hell of a childhood to fight like a man who wants to survive." Qrow observed the young man sadly with sympathetic eyes. But then, he realized he was still bleeding, his hands and abdomen. "Ah shit, how the fuck should I explain to Oz?"

 **THE END**

 **Do tell of what you think of this story, as far as I know. This will be the second Gintama + RWBY fanfiction story. Do review of what you think about it. Now, I have to go!**

 **Do keep in tune of updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, I'm back. Here's trying to continue the story I just uploaded few hours ago. League of Legends: Team YTJK will be on hold for a while, not that long mind you. Now, I don't know whether there is already a review but if there is, I haven't check it yet. But hopefully, you like it. Here's the second chapter for you.**

 **Legends:  
** "Ruby's cute," **normal speech.**

' _She's cute,'_ **thoughts.**

" _Good morning,"_ **Japanese speech.**

'I want sweets,' **Japanese thought.**

 **Hopefully, you can enjoy it.**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Inside an office in a certain famous school everyone know and love, where in a day or two the first semester will start, sit the Headmaster on his beloved chair near his work-table. The Headmaster is one known as Ozpin, one of the, if not the most, strongest Huntsman. His grey unkempt hair a bit messy, but not its natural color as he has a black eyebrow, clarifying that it is either of age or stress, or both. A neat suit, with a green shirt inside, and necklace. With intense black eyes that can stare a Grimm to its death –I'm joking, only the Silver-Eyed warriors can do that-.

His assistant and one of the most trusted companion, Glynda Goodwitch, is out. Not out as in sick or in vacation, but absent from the office. She had more things to organize for the coming days, the start of a new beginning.

"Where do you get those injuries from?" Ozpin bluntly asked, with a blank stare.

And our most favorite character, Qrow, replied with a bit of care-free attitude. "Even if I tell you, Oz, you probably wouldn't even believe it."

"Oh and do tell, why do you think so?" The Headmaster inquired, a small smile on his lips.

"This kid," Qrow laid down The Corpse Eating Demon on the chair, then proceeded to tied him with a VERY strong ropes, "delivered the injuries to me."

"Must be a very strong child for him to deplete yo-"

"That's where you're wrong and the part you will probably will not believe." Qrow cut Ozpin off from whatever the latter about to say. "He cut me, as if Aura didn't even exist on me. It didn't even deplete, and on that time, I swear to Oum I used my Aura."

Ozpin mused thoughtfully, his right hand rubbing his chin. "That is indeed odd, and unbelievable." Qrow hummed to that. "But then again, you're talking to someone that believe in the Silver-Eyed Warriors and The Four Maidens."

Qrow frowned comically. "Yep, good thing to have a delusional former headmaster sometimes." Ozpin hummed in agreement to that. Qrow was about to speak again when he saw the kid began to stir awake. "Oh, our guest seems about to wake up."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

He opened his eyes to find he is in an unfamiliar place. And two grown-ups in front of him, probably about to kill him so they can salvage whatever he had on him, even though their place –he suspected that it was theirs- is already peaceful and livable enough.

He found the same man he fought before, clearly the one that smash his head on the ground before knocking him out with that one punch. His eyes narrowed dangerously that caught the man a bit off.

"Geez, pretty mean eyes you have there, buddy." The man spoke.

And… they spoke gibberish. He legit can't understand of what he said. At least, he understand the Amantos –and yes, he can speak thank you very much-.

He blinked his eyes owlishly before tilting his head in a cute sort-of way.

"Seems like he can't understand what we're saying Qrow." The other old man spoke to Qrow, the man he tried to kill. "My name," the man pointed to himself, "is Ozpin. What is yours?"

Ah, so Ozpin was the older man's names. And he seems to be asking his name if his pointed finger at him was any indication. _"Sakata Gintoki."_

"Well, Sak-" Gintoki cutoff Ozpin with a shake of the head, then mouthed Gintoki. "Ah, I see. No wonder it is familiar. It is the old Mistralian language, and he's introducing him in the same ancient way."

"Hoh? So Gintoki is his given name then?" Qrow asked, amusement cleared in his voice. "Interesting name. If I'm not mistaken his name means Silver Soul."

What Qrow spoke sparked something inside him. A foreign feeling, a feeling he has not experienced beforehand. Qrow noticed the tension on the kid, and grinned.

"Oz, I think I know why this guy attacked me. I got all of it just from that tension gathering on his body." Ozpin hummed for Qrow to continue. "He has no purpose. What he did to me, is only to survive. I forgot to tell you, that he's fighting with instincts alone and he's already good. He earned those instincts, those skills, developed inside him unconsciously when he tried to protect himself to survive. Kill or be killed. Raven's going to have a field day when she had her hands on this kiddo."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. That explanation. Where you kill or be killed. Where the strong lives, and the weak dies. It only happens when on that area is on war. And if he makes one prediction, it will be that Gintoki is an orphan. His parents are a victim of said war. He wants more explanation from Gintoki but he do not understand as much Mistralian language as his assistant Glynda.

"Contact Glynda. We need more from Gintoki." Ozpin ordered Qrow.

A kid like Gintoki who kills, and salvage corpses to survive, can see the tension rise drastically.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Now here lays Gintoki, still tied in the chair, in a new room. A very spacy room with a table in the middle of it, of course a chair in front.

' _An interrogation room.'_ Gintoki thought, observing the surrounding with moving eyes left and right and pin-point accuracy. He turned around to see who is at the door after hearing it open. He saw a woman entered the interrogation room. And he frowned when he saw the strict demeanor on her appearance.

The woman appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

Her clothing choice is weird, Gintoki thought, tilting his head side-way. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. Let it be known that she also She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. Probably.

" _How are you doing?"_ Gintoki blinked owlishly at the fact that the woman spoke the same language as him.

" _I am fine, for someone that has seen such strange shit and things a kid my age shouldn't."_ Gintoki replied, though his words are a bit of an edge. _"Are you here to kill me to salvage what I have too?"_

She frowned and narrowed her eyes at Gintoki's dark thoughts. She lets out a cough to gather his attention. _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. May I know yours?"_

" _Sakata Gintoki. As for my age, I do not remember considering the facts that what is on my mind is to survive."_ Gintoki replied, his eyes the same intense level of Glynda.

" _Sakata-san, what is happened to the area you're living at?"_ Glynda questioned.

" _War. War happened. Some alien shits want to overtake our country and the people don't take too kindly of that. Hence a war."_ The Corpse Eating Demon replied, his teeth grinded.

Glynda raised her eyebrow at the mention of 'alien' though she didn't take too kindly of his colorful language. _"Do you have any f-"_

" _I don't have any parents. Don't know what happened to them. Friends? What is friends? When humans can't understand, they fear of it. Fear of the unknown. They named me The Corpse Eating Demon for salvaging corpses for any food for me to eat. Some even wanted to kill me. And I killed them in return, with a jagged dull blade. But it did its job."_

Glynda's eyes widened at the information thrown at her. Such burdens were laid upon this child without his own knowing. Kill or be killed. No other purpose, no one to love, no one to protect, and of course, no one loved him. He do not know the feelings of a parents' love. She looked at Gintoki with sympathy.

" _Sakata-san, There is an information that you need to know."_ Gintoki stared at her, with that empty eyes that sent a chill on her spine. _"I will teach you a language that you do not know of. Information that probably oblivious to. All will be teach, tell, to you in this 5 hours given to us. Prepare yourself, child."_

" _Bring it on, witch."_

Nonetheless, she didn't take too kindly of that and smacked Gintoki's head with her riding crop. And it hurt like a bitch.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Insert 5 hours later in a Spongebob's kind of voice.

The Corpse Eating Demon learned a lot. This world, it is decided. Whatever that bright light was, it sent him from one shit hole to another. Thank you, Kami! He truly appreciated the kind and helpful things you delivered!

This world has 2 races. Human and Faunus. Faunus, a people with animal traits, cat ears, tails, dog ears, tails, monkey ears, tails. And he learned that they were discriminated by the human in this dimension. Just for being different. Another shit hole that fear of the unknown. What made them do that? Difference? Bonus limbs? An upgrade in hearing and smell? Jealousy?

Gintoki will never know of what made them being discriminated. Heck, he won't be surprised if the race will be on war, considering the fact that it happened once. War… it left a bitter taste in his mouth. By his own definitions, war is where the young and stupid are tricked by the old and bitter into killing each other **(1)**.

Then there is a group of protestors, The White Fang, fought for justice. For them to be acknowledged that they are people and not an animal. Who take kindly of racism anyway? They let their protests heard loud and clear and yet none are acknowledged. And so dawn a new age, a new leader took place and it is now a terrorist group.

 **CHANGE SCENE, IN ANOTHER TIMELINE**

"Achooo!" Katsura Kotaro sneezed loudly.

"Bless you, Katsura-san." A random Joushishi member spoke.

 **CHANGE SCENE, BACK TO KID GINTOKI**

So many dark turns that the similarity is bitter than a fucking paracetamol, not that he ever taken one.

Then, the most mysterious entity, The Grimm. A… bad spirit? Animal? Monsters? Beasts? Whatever they are, they are unknown. Only that they are hell-bent on eradicating humans and faunus alike. Some said they are a reformed spirit of a tortured animals. Then how the fuck do you explain a Dragon Grimm? That a knight stabbed its tail and it wants to claim revenge? Their numbers are as huge, though a bit less, than the mountain that is Glynda's breast.

Speaking of Glynda, she was not joking when she said he will be learning the language they're using. He can speak it, but not as perfect as the people of Remnant.

"I believe my job is done. Headmaster Ozpin will be taking charge now. I bid you farewell."

"Uh… yea, bye." Gintoki awkwardly waved at her, which she replied in a wave of her own as she exited the room, and taking her place is Ozpin. The headmaster took a seat in the formerly occupied by Glynda.

"So, Mr. Sakata." Gintoki gulped, though not loud. "You fought, just for the reasons to survive. Is that it?"

Gintoki nodded his head, seeing no wrong in it.

"Have you kill before?"

"A lot." The Corpse Eating Demon replied.

"Then I believe you are using that weapon, that blade of yours, in a wrong way." Ozpin took the blade from Gintoki, not that the latter can do anything about it, and discarded it. "A blade, a weapon, is used to protect one's soul. To protect the soul that is the wielder and the precious people that the wielder love and cherishes the most." The Headmaster gave him a new blade, a new katana, it is long, incredibly long **(THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID)**.

It is heavy, heavier than the one he used. A bit thinner and definitely sharper, if the gleam on the edge of the blade was any indication. The blade, with a grey handle, with the hilt colored red, the sheath a grey base color with a gold trimming.

Ozpin saw the bewildered look that Gintoki have on his face. Definitely awe, because of the blade. And a new purpose, a purpose, that he subconsciously kept on searching for, definitely found. Now, from today, Sakata Gintoki will not fight for survival.

He will fight to protect his soul, and the people he cherishes.

Ozpin untied the rope that bind Gintoki. He gave a hand to Gintoki, a smile on his the former's face. "If you want, Sakata Gintoki, I can teach you more of the proper way to wield a blade. Someone like you, who found a new purpose to fight for, a purpose to live for, must be excited yes?"

Gintoki enthusiastically nodded his head. "Yes!"

"Then follow me, Sakata Gintoki!"

"I will! Oz, for the purpose you have given me, I pledge my life to you. I will protect you, and any people under your responsibility should I see them have any troubles!" Gintoki bowed, tears on his eyes.

"Very well. Another early lesson of the blade for you, Sakata Gintoki." Gintoki stand upright. "A swordsman and those who wield a blade, always keep their promises."

With a smile on his face, Gintoki nodded.

This is it, this is what he's been searching for! It's not only survival, it's a reason for his existence!

And he had found it. A lifetime opportunity, a lifetime chance. And he will not waste it.

For he, Sakata Gintoki, unconsciously without himself knowing, a Samurai, never broke his promise that he made.

 **END**

 **A/N: Yeah, pretty dark there. This Gintoki will be different than the anime. Just kidding, he won't be much different. He will still have that lovable personality that we fell in love with.**

 **Reference:**

 **War is where the young and stupid are tricked by the old and bitter to kill each other.  
-Niko Bellic, from Grand Theft Auto IV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, about 2-3 weeks or less/more. Sorry about that. Here's the new chapter by the way. Hopefully, it is not that bad but that is up for debate according to the readers.**

 **By the way, to Man United supporters, Man United made a double-over against Arsenal!**

 **Start!**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Ozpin walked through the streets of Vale. And finally settling in a deserted café. Mind you, they have a good hot chocolate drink. It was so good that Ozpin HAD to order 3 of them, 4 including the first one that he drunk. All in all, despite of him being the Headmaster of a famous Huntsman Academy and one of the most powerful Huntsman to grace Remnant, he looked like a normal grown up man.

He was here after meeting with a untapped potential in the form of Ruby Rose. (Half) Sister of Yang Xiao Long, daughter of the passed away Summer Rose and the still alive husband of her, Taiyang Xiao Long. Just like her mother, she inherited the famous, or infamous to the villains that ever fought the silver eyed warriors, silver eyes from her mother. Not to mention her combat capability is remarkable.

A good week indeed. 4 days ago, he decided to take Gintoki under his wing, who is a young man that can bypass EVERYONE'S Aura. That is something terrifying to all enemy. But there is one catch. Yes, young Gintoki's Aura could not be unlocked. It is there, Glynda said so, but no matter how hard she tried, it just wouldn't budge. Ozpin tried unlocking it himself but the result was the same.

And then, he got a silver eyed warrior under his care. Sure, her mindset is still innocent and naïve, still oblivious to the cruel world they lived in, but he is sure that she will realize that soon enough. Now that he think about it, the candidates of the first year students hold so much potential. Heiress of the SDC (Schee Dust Company) Weiss Schnee, former White Fang Blake Belladonna, Winner of The Vytal Tournament (4 times) Pyrrha Nikos and much, much more.

Finishing his last hot chocolate drink with one last sip, he stood up to return back to the academy.

Though, before he went out, he asked for 3 puddings and a parfait.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

As Ozpin walked through the hallway of Beacon Academy, deserted as it is considering it is half an hour before midnight, he is a bit excited of the coming days. Although that he is always excited before the start of the first semester and the initiation, this year he is much more excited.

He tapped the arrow that pointed up of the elevator, as it opened he went in. Ozpin has so much to think about this year. Molding the candidates into a powerful guardian of Remnant. One of his most successful students in the form of Team CFVY, is an evidence of his handiwork.

' _Young Gintoki's story is something that is unheard of. War between two sides of controlling one nation. That is unheard of in Remnant, but perhaps there is a hidden settlement, not as large as one of the kingdom but big enough, and they were having a civil war.'_ Ozpin mused. _'But if it's as big as young Gintoki described, it had been reported to the council. But then again, if it's the council, they'd probably hid it from the world.'_

*DING*

Ozpin stepped out of the elevator, and let in a deep breath then out, with a contented smile pasted onto his lips.

"Ah Glynda, where is young Gintoki?" Ozpin asked his right-hand man (read: woman in this case).

Glynda who was unsurprised by his arrival, answered with grace. "I'm afraid that he is roaming around once again, Professor Ozpin. Is that puddings and parfait?"

Ozpin gave her a chuckle as his reply. "Perhaps it is, perhaps it is not. Do you know of his last whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately, I have no clue. But perhaps, Team CFVY have some clue." Glynda shook her head.

"Then I shall do that right away, I will be away for a while." Ozpin waved his right hand with his back to Glynda.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

In the courtyard of Beacon Academy, near the statue, there is a tree. And on top of one of the branches, the highest, laid on Sakata Gintoki. He is sleeping as you can see, with his hands acting as the pillow beneath his head, though there is a drool off his mouth spotted.

His eyes began to twitch for a bit before opening his left eye, aiming and locked on the figure of Ozpin, below him. He closed his eyes, but halfway-through it opened immediately after he smelled IT.

"Give me, Oz!" Gintoki shouted, as he now in a sitting position.

"Only after you come down here and promised to come with me." Ozpin replied back.

Gintoki growled a bit before pouting. "Fiiinee, you win this time." Ozpin's eyes widened a bit when he saw the silver head jumped down from a great height. "Oof, damn, that hurt a bit."

Ozpin sighed, then as he promised, gave the deserts to him. "Here. As I promised. Now it's your turn to keep your words and follow me." He didn't even wait for Gintoki, as he immediately resumed started on the walking.

"Hey, wait for me damn it!" Gintoki cursed before running to Ozpin. "Hey, hey, hey, Oz, how did you found me?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I asked from Team CFVY." Was Ozpin's simple reply, but just as he was about to continue, he was cut-off.

"I bet it was Coco. Grr, if she is just what her name means, I would eat her!" Gintoki angrily took a spoon of pudding in his mouth just as he said that.

Ozpin spluttered a bit but regained his composure. Gintoki's words caught him off-guard. His words are wrong on so many levels.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 _ **With Coco and Velvet**_

"Hey Velvet, I don't know what made me feel this way but I am happy that I am not born as a coco." Coco spoke to her female teammate.

Velvet raised an eyebrow. "That's too random and sudden, even from you."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 _ **Back to Gintoki and Oz**_

Both silver heads are now back into the older of the two's office. Gintoki already finished two of his puddings, he's on his third and it is only a quarter left.

"Young Gintoki, you need to lay off your sweets before you get diabetes." Ozpin started a conversation, though the third wheel that is Glynda nodded her head in agreement.

"Nah, you will probably the first one to get diabetes with all that hot chocolate you consumed. And I will lay off if you do with your hot chocolate." Gintoki's bland tone of voice shudder Glynda a bit, though she agreed with his first sentence.

"Touché, young Gintoki."

"I aim to impress."

Now, while the author that is me in this case forgot to describe it, he still has his sword that was given by Ozpin strapped on his right hip.

"Young Gintoki, I have a question. And this question might interest you for a bit." Ozpin's lips turned into a manipulating smile.

"What is it? If you ask if I want some of your chocolate, no I don't but I do want all of it."

Ozpin, hearing the young silver head words, put his mug far from his reach. "No, I will never do that. But back on topic, do you want to participate on the initiation?" Glynda's eyes widened a bit.

"But, Professor, it is our pol-"

"Worry not Glynda. You forgot one thing. Yes, it does said that the staff will not intervene, but young Gintoki is not a staff worker, so he is allowed to intervene. He is only under my care, not working under me."

' _Ozpin's words made sense. But is it alright, even with his past, to send a child?'_ Glynda thought, worried of the child in the room.

"Participate in the initiation? Will I get a parfait, no, two parfait!?" The sound of the facepalm made by Glynda is heard loudly with a twitchy eyes from her.

Ozpin's smile turned to a smirk. _'You made it too easy, young Gintoki.'_ He gave a nod. "Yes, but maybe not 2, but perhaps I can give you 3 or 4 of them?"

"Count me in and consider it already done, Oz!"

 **-LINE BREAK-**

3 days after that, in the morning. Gintoki is at the courtyard, watching the area filled by the candidates to be the first year students.

' _Huh, that's a lot…'_ Gintoki raised an eyebrow at the amount of students qualified for the initiation tomorrow. Then came another weird moment as a scrawny frail blond boy vomited at the nearby trash can. He sighed and shook his head.

According to the students he'd seen so far, for the one that went in, only 45 to 50 percent will be worth their weight in golds. He'd saw it. Some that are only here just to gain reputation, some to get a girlfriend/boyfriend to have sex with, and the rest, are the genuine dreams of being a guardian of Remnant.

Just when he was about to take a nap, an explosion was heard. _'Although I have not gone to school before, I'm pretty sure your first day do not have an explosion.'_

He went to the direction where the explosion was heard through the entire courtyard.

And when he made it there, boy was he surprised. In the area where the incident happened stood two girls, red and white.

Now, because of Glynda, he can read, though his vocabulary ain't that good but because of a book he read, the girl in red reminded him of Red Riding Hood.

' _Maybe it's the hood?'_ Gintoki mused while raising an eyebrow.

Red Riding Hood is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She appeared to be wearing a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

What made her known as Red Riding Hood is the red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

Now Snow White is another case. She looked like a ghost with that pale skin of her! What next, her body is as cold as the dead!? Ehem, back on topic. Snow White is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. The scar looks cool in Gintoki's opinion though he seen one much better than her scar.

She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

A small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings can be found on her, well ears. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Snow White raged.

' _Man, she is blessed by one heck of a pair of lungs.'_ Gintoki picked his nose with his pinky while watching the exchange.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Red Riding Hood, though embarrassed, apologized.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Snow White kept shouting at Red, without mercy!

"Well, I.. I.." Red didn't even get to finish what she was saying as she was interrupted.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Gintoki decided to intervene here, his heart could not bear to see poor Red getting slaughtered like that. "Ok, that's enough. Back off now.." But no attention was given. "I said, that's enough you dumb ass princess!" He shouted this time, with a twitching eye and a vein on his forehead.

That got the attention of both Red Riding Hood and Snow White, who were a bit baffled to see someone shorter than Ruby **(A/N: I estimate kid Gintoki about 5'1 to 5'0)**. Just as Weiss decided to slaughter The Corpse Eating Demon, another passerby intervene.

"It's heiress actually." All 3 looked to the girl. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

The girl, another pale skinned girl, Gintoki wonder if they are cursed with it. With amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo.

She also wearing black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

With what she said **(A/N: NOT THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!)** , Snow White's ego increased to the size of Beacon Academy entire structure. "Finally, some recognition!"

Though in a flash, that ego is reduced to level one. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Gintoki winced on that one. _'A bit too savage, don't ya think? Kitty cat.'_ He narrowed his eyes at her.

Red had to chuckles there and with that finally snapped Snow White. "Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" She angrily stomped her way to Blake's face and grabbed the bottle, then walked off in a huff.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Red shouted to the distances away Snow White. She sighed, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day… So what's…" Just as she was about to turn to the suspected kitty cat, there was no one there. "Welcome to Beacon…"

"Well, that didn't go well." Red let out a squeak as she forgot Gintoki was next to her. "Huh, cute squeak. I would go for you but sadly I'm not good for anyone else, and you're older than me."

Red's face go red of embarrassment. "W-what are you saying!?"

"Geez, I'm right here you know. Do you want me to go deaf, Red Riding Hood-san?" Gintoki picked his ear with his pinky, then blow it. "Name's Gintoki by the way, Sakata Gintoki. Sakata is Gintoki is my last name by the way."

Muttering a low 'sorry', she spoke. "I'm Ruby Rose. Though, I am not one to say, but aren't you too young to attend?"

"Mmm? Oh, no, no. I'm not a student. Just a nobody who was taken under care." Ruby let out an 'Oooh' from his response.

A shadow looms and they looked towards the direction. "Hey… I'm Jaune."

Jaune, Gintoki noted, is the frail blondie he saw vomiting earlier. Jaune is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blond hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. Gintoki noted that two elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops.

His introduction earned two response.

Gintoki. "Oh, your motion sickness gone now? And I'm Gintoki by the way."

Ruby. "I'm Ruby… weren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby, Gintoki and Jaune are walking.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune complained, because of getting called Vomit Boy by Ruby, though he did give an appreciative nod towards Gintoki.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized while laughing, making it hard whether she is sincere or not.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face then?"

"Hey, that was an accident!"

Gintoki walked alongside them, though he did slow down so the two gets face to face for their arguments. He is not interested with their nicknames. But he did like being with them. Maybe this is how it feels like to have friends? He looked back towards the two with Ruby showing off a scythe.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby looked happy with it, excited even.

"A-wha…?" Jaune questioned.

"It's also a gun." Jaune gave a nod, after the explanation to which Ruby smile after cocking it.

"That's cool!"

"So what you've got?"

Jaune took out his weapons. "Oh! I, uh... I got this sword!" Ruby let out an 'Oooh'. "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He got his scabbard, raised his arm and expanded the metal into his defense.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked, she looked almost jumping and down in giddy excitement.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." Jaune responded.

"But wouldn't they weigh the same?"

Jaune, though dejected answered with honesty. "Yeah, it does."

Ruby giggled. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

Gintoki was surprised hearing that but not as surprised as Jaune. "You made that!?"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby nodded yes while asking a question of her own back.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. ""It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Hearing the word war made Gintoki stopped for a while, his eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched, drawing blood but unseen by the other two beside him.

"Hey Gin-, Gintoki? What's wrong?" Ruby's joyful face replaced a frown, seeing the look of her new friend beside Jaune.

Gintoki hearing his name called by Ruby, finally snapped out of it. "It's nothing to be worry about, Red. What was your question again?"

Ruby, though still worried, decided to ask. "Well, we were asking of your weapon."

Gintoki did as he was asked, and took out his weapon. A scabbard in a color of black. With blade sheathed, it's handle colored in light purple. "Just a normal weapon mind you. No transformation, just pure katana." He unsheathed his the blade, revealing a clean and polished silver sharp blade. The blade gave an ominous glimmer as it's slowly unsheathed by its wielder.

"Woah…" Ruby and Jaune were awed by the beauty in possession of Gintoki.

Gintoki decided to sheath it back. "Well, you guys keep going. If you didn't know where to go look at the map for the auditorium, that's where you guys going."

Jaune and Ruby kept on looking the retreating figure of running Gintoki into the far distance.

"Well, to the auditorium we go then!"

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Now at night, Gintoki is near the ballroom, but outside, on top of a rooftop of a nearby building.

Gintoki looked at the figure he made contact to. The form of Weiss Schnee, the suspected kitty cat, Ruby, and Jaune.

He smiled. These people, including those that he did not met yet, are his new purpose. To protect them, a promise of a lifetime he made when Ozpin took him in. Gintoki decided to head back in the building to get some sleep. Because tomorrow,

Tomorrow, there will be a bloodshed of black.

 **-END-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go guys! Finally updated.**

 **Hope you guys did not give up on this story, those that followed and favorited it that is! I've read some of you guys reviews and I responded to it through PM and I can't thank you enough for kind words I received!**

 **Stay tune!**

 **Silver III Jhin, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Weeks, hm? Anyway, here's another chapter for you in A New Purpose? To be honest, I am still upset due to the FA Cup lost but nothing can be done there, we just have to accept it.**

 **To all that reviews, follows, and favorites, I love you all and I thank you very much!  
Here you go!**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

It's morning. And it is the day. Right on time, of what the author about to say, No more-

"No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby Rose replied to Yang, while stroking Crescent Rose, sighing happily.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang scolded, or advised, Ruby.

Ruby sighed, frustration clearly on her voice. "You sound like Dad! First of all: what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

Yang gave her a deadpanned stare. "But what about when we form teams?"

Anxiousness took over frustration for the young Rose. "Um, I don't know… I… I'll just be in your team or something."

Yang asked her, "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

Ruby stared at her older (read: half older sister) sister. "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

Yang's eyes went wide. "What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"

Ruby gasped, as if petrified. "What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune suddenly appeared, walking between the sisters with a map looking lost. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" He whined. He passed Weiss and another female the former talking with.

She has a waist-length red hair she wore in a ponytail-style, slightly curled into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. For her top clothing, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Another addition, she wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. She wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with her weapon, atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

This female is known as Pyrrha Nikos, a famous celebrity, which will be revealed soon.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

Pyrrha shook her head. "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss had a strange glint in her eyes when she's saying that.

The redhead smiled. "Well, that sounds grand!"

The pale girl smiled (a bit maniacal). "Great!" She proceed to speak internally. _'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'_

Jaune got himself between the two. "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Weiss, irritated at his appearance, spoke. "You again?"

Pyrrha ignored the heiress as she smiled at Jaune. "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune pushed the redhead a bit, talking to Weiss while posing a bit. "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

A vein appeared on the heiress brow. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't worry!" The Arc assured, "No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-", Jaune turned her attention to Pyrrha, though cutting her off in the process.

"You don't say. Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team!"

Weiss separated the two, then turned to Jaune. "Jaune, is it?" the said man nodded his head. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Jaune replied.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss said, earning an 'Hello' from the redhead. "She graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it."

Weiss continue, though begin to be much more irritated if the scoff was any indication. "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

Jaune blinked owlishly. "The what?"

The heiress waving her arms rapidly in anger. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune gasped. "That's you!? But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha let out her cent. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss continued her assault on Jaune. "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

"I guess not… Sorry…" Jaune hung his head in defeat.

"Actually, Jaune. I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha encouraged.

"Duh, stop it!" Jaune spirit went back up at full level.

Weiss with a deadpanned stare, said. "Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged."

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune said, getting close to Weiss.

Weiss yelled a bit. "All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?"

Jaune looked at Pyrrha's direction, noticing a javelin coming towards him, which hit him and pinned him onto the wall.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yelled.

An intercom announcement rang.

" **Would all first year please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."**

Weiss walk passed the blond without giving the latter a single glance. Pyrrha followed her, grabbing her and dropping Jaune on the ground in the process.

"It was nice meeting you!"

Jaune, slumped against the locker replied a bit with no spirit, "Yeah…"

"Having trouble there, lady-killer?"

Jaune looked towards the direction of the voice and saw the sisters, Yang and Ruby approaching.

The blonde accepted the offered hand from Ruby. "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"

Yang decided to help. "'Snow Angel' _probably_ wasn't the best start." The probably emphasized.

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

On the cliff, all the first year students stood. In front of them, are the duo Ozpin with his mug and Glynda with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." The Headmaster began.

Glynda took over the control. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

A crack could be heard from Ruby.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." The Headmaster retained control.

A groan from Ruby.

Ozpin gave no mercy. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!?" This time, a shattered glass sound definitely could be heard from the young girl.

One girl however, "See? I told you-"

Her words were ignored however. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

The students stood determined, with Jaune gulping nervously.

Ozpin continued. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Now, before we move on, there is something that you should know."

His words stopped everyone's murmuring.

"Should you make it to the abandoned temple, don't panic and think someone is lost, needing help. His role, is something you will find out along the way."

The murmurs from everyone louden, while Ozpin smirked with Glynda sighing at the former's antics.

' _Now that I think about it, where is Gintoki?'_ Ruby thought.

"Now, is there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah, um, sir?"

Ozpin ignored the raised hand from the Arc. "Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone prepared themselves, with many of them struck a pose.

"Uh, sir? I've got um… a question." Weiss sprang to the air courtesy of the springboard. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin replied bluntly, though inwardly he smirked sadistically.

Jaune still missed the students were sprang into the air. "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

Ozpin shook his head. "No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh-huh… yeah…" Jaune nervously said.

Yang winked at her younger sister, put on a pair of aviators, flying off with a loud 'Wohooo!'.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!" Jaune's words were carried off with him to the sky.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, letting out a satisfied sigh.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

He had been sitting for perhaps half an hour already.

The reactions he received definitely amused him. Ranging from shocked, confused, panicked, and amused.

Now, Gintoki do not know what the pieces are for, but if it's a piece for a pair, then there's only four pieces left. 2 pairs of a different pieces for each one. Two knight pieces and two rook pieces.

" _Really interesting way to decide a team, Oz."_

The wind blew, birds chirping as silence engulfed the area.

Tempted by the peaceful surroundings, Gintoki closed his eyes

However, he soon opened an eye as he heard a footstep.

"A child?" a voice that definitely belonged to a female rang, though familiar to the silver head.

He opened both eyes, and observed the two in front of her. While he knows the two of them, he didn't met one of them yet. The first is a raven-haired girl, the faunus girl that which he met at the same time as meeting with Ruby.

The other girl however, he knew she is Ruby's sister, but this is the first time he met her. If he was not mistaken, her name is Yang Xiao Long. In his opinion, sounds like a name from Japan (Read: China).

Yang is a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

"Well, what are you girls waiting for? Grab a piece." Gintoki told them, while still in a sleeping pose.

"A child, alone at a Grimm infested forest?" The hidden-faunus girl spoke.

Gintoki stared at her unamused, unnerving her slightly. "I will let you know that I'm not a kid, _cat_." Her eyes widened when she heard that. "I am… I don't know, 11 to 12 years old."

All 3 drawn to the girlish scream. But then there is also another scream, they looked up to see:

"Heads up!" Ruby shouted from above, in the sky.

As they were preparing to catch her, another figure intercepted and slammed into Ruby into a tree, revealing Jaune.

"Did your sister just fell from the sky?" the girl asked.

"I… uh.."

A sound of a bear broke their conversation. It revealed a huge Ursa but it seems to be not functioning well. Why?

"Yee-Haw!" an orange-haired girl yelled, riding on top of the Ursa.

"Well, that is new." Gintoki stared at the girl owlishly.

"Did she just ride an Ursa?" Stating another obvious occurrence Blake.

"I…"

Another tremor, this time from another side and this time, Pyrrha running away from a giant scorpion, aka Deathstalker.

"Ok, that took the cake of the most bizarre thing I've ever seen." Gintoki commented, then felt someone poking his back.

"Gintoki, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked, worry clear in her eyes.

Gintoki never saw those kind of eyes aimed at him before, so he was a bit surprised seeing it. "It's a part of a deal."

"What deal?"

"You don't need to kno-" Gintoki was cut-off by a flaming hot girl.

"ARGH, I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang exploded in flames, and everyone can hear the sound ticking exactly for 2 seconds.

The blonde bombshell felt Ruby tugging her sleeves, seeing her pointing her hand up to the sky. "Um… Yang?"

And up into the sky, on top of a Nevermore, is Weiss. "How could you leave me!?"

Ruby yelled back. "I said 'jump'!"

Gintoki didn't know the black haired girl name yet when she spoke. "She's gonna fall."

Ruby waved her off. "She'll be fine."

"She's falling." A guy with black hair with a strand of magenta which is the same as his eyes spoke.

Jaune, after shrugging of the dizziness from the fall, saw Weiss falling. He smirked. _'My time to shine!'_

Jaune did jumped off to the sky, his arms in ready as he caught Weiss. "Just dropping in?" he smiled at Weiss.

However, the blonde Arc forgot one important thing, something that may threaten his life, along with Weiss', if they don't have Aura.

Gravity.

Both were speechless for a moment. "Oh Nooooo!"

Both fell down hard on the ground, their weapons following shortly. Jaune faceplanted on the ground, with Weiss landed on perfect seated position on the former's back.

"My hero…" Weiss mocked.

"My back…" Jaune groaned.

They heard clapping, and all eyes landed on Gintoki as he kept on clapping.

"Wonder, wonderful. Now, as beautiful love story than Twilight it is, the lovey dovey is finally done." Everyone didn't know whether GIntoki was serious, mocking or being sarcastic. Perhaps all three.

He earned a glare from the heiress though, which he replied back with Weiss stiffened at the glare sent at her way.

Pyrrha managed to stir away from the Deathstalker as she's now with the gang.

"Great! The gang's all here together along with a child! We can die together!" Yang's voice full of sarcasm.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby rushed to the Deathstalker.

"Wait, Ruby!" Yang's shout of wait was ignored by the young reaper.

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose which proved ineffective and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

Ruby groaned, getting up slowly. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

She turned her attention back to the Deathstalker, shooting at its skull, then proceeded to run away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Grimm chased after her.

"Ruby!" Yang's voice carried some panic as she ran forward towards Ruby.

A caw could be heard, as they forgot the presence of the Nevermore, flapping its wing, sending lines of sharpened feather that catch Ruby's cloak, pinning her to the ground.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang shouted.

"I'm trying!" the Rose shouted back, with some desperation clear in her voice.

The Deathstalker now at a closer range, raised its large golden stinger to… well sting, or with how large it is, probably stab Ruby, which true as said stinger went down towards the girl.

"Ruby!" Yang's eyes lost some light in it, as she reached out to Ruby helplessly.

Everyone heard the sound of a blade unsheathed.

And a silver blur dashed past everyone, on par if not faster than Ruby's Semblance.

The sound of a slashing sound could be heard and everyone was shocked by the scene.

A scene, where Gintoki's eyes much more lifeless than what they've seen so far. His blade unsheathed, on his right hand and the scabbard on his left.

The stinger flew and landed on the ground beside its owner. Gintoki glared dangerously at the Deathstalker with his lifeless dead-fish eyes. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Everyone felt a chill crawling up their spine as the silver head spoke.

And the impossible thing, was that the giant scorpion stiffened for a bit, the pain of losing its stinger ignored for this child that threatened its live. It can see its own black blood on Gintoki's blade.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Meanwhile back on the cliff, stood the two professors, one of them shocked to the core.

"H-He made the Deathstalker hesitated in fear!?" Glynda shouted, eyes widened.

"It seems so. A bit too impossible considering only the Silver Eyed Warriors can do that. And as we can see, Young Gintoki's eyes are crimson red." Ozpin replied back. "To be honest Glynda, I am glad Qrow found him and brought him to us."

"Why is that, Headmaster?"

Ozpin humored her. "Should any of the Queen's men found him, Young Gintoki will no doubt be a threat to us. The Queen will no doubt gave him a purpose that will lead him to follow her orders at all costs."

Glynda's eyes widened as she heard the Queen's name, and then widened much more as she knew how true Ozpin's words were.

"He managed to injured Qrow in a fight, and while Qrow was not expecting the kid to attack, it is still need to be accounted for."

"Perhaps, we truly are lucky to found him first."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Back to the action, readers.

Yang arrived at the scene, and hugged Ruby for dear life, the latter though still shocked at how cold Gintoki's voice was.

Another white blur this time, and it was Weiss who arrived and froze the distracted Deathstalker, not completely however.

"You are so childish!" The heiress began. Ruby gave no response to her words. "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Her anger dissipated in time as she released everything.

Ruby looked at Weiss. "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss walked away, though did not noticed the barely noticeable smile on Ruby's face.

The four of them reached back to the temple. All of them were relieved that none were too injured, or worse, dead.

Jaune saw the Nevermore still circling them like sharks. "Guys! That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

"Easy." Gintoki brought everyone's attention. "Get your pieces and then we can GTFO of here." Everyone winced at his colorful language, but none more so than Pyrrha and Ruby.

"He's right! Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby agreed with him.

"Run and live! An idea I can get behind!" Jaune said.

Ruby's and Yang's pair picked the Gold Knight, while Jaune's and the orange-haired girl's picked a Gold Rook.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Now, we skip a few moments later. They did walked or ran if you prefer, though they were followed by the Nevermore and the Deathstalker who broke out from its prison.

They ran away after some action with the two, or mainly with the Deathstalker, with the result being a bride being split.

"Man, we need to get over there! They need help!" Jaune shouted.

"Let's do this!" Nora Valkyrie, the orange haired girl which Gintoki found out later from Lie Ren, the guy with the magenta eyes.

"He can't make that jump unless…. Ohh, I get your idea now." Gintoki has a matching grin with Nora.

Jaune looked between the two but realized the fact too late." Wait! Wait!" Nora smiled diabolically at him, laughing as she knocked him back, turned her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumped to the edge of the bridge. "Oh nooooo!" Jaune's cries were ignored as Nora slammed the hammer into the bridge and threw Jaune to the other side.

Nora placed one foot on the hammer and fired it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. The Deathstalker is not entirely helpless as it used its large claws to wave Nora's off.

"Hahaha! Bet you missed your stinger didn't ya?" Nora taunted, and as if it understand her, it began to strike, hitting Nora.

Nora almost flew somewhere before she was caught by Gintoki with an 'Ooomph!' from the silver head.

"Thanks!" She smiled too brightly for Gintoki to see clearly.

"U-Uh, no problem."

Pyrrha, Jaune and Red arrived at the two.

"Now, I've got an idea to pierce the skull but thanks to you, Gin, I don't think the idea can be carried on." Jaune frowned at Gintoki.

' _Gin is a first…'_ Gintoki thought. "Well, you choose whether you want a plan to kill this thing or a corpse of a girl who didn't achieved her dreams yet."

Jaune winced at Gintoki's words, it is much sharper than thousands of swords stabbing his heart at the same time.

"Alright, I think I've got another plan in ready." Jaune eyed the claws. _'With enough force, if it's split, we can use Nora's inhuman strength to strike it full power towards the skull.'_

"So?" Gintoki asked while playing with Nora's hair which the latter didn't mind, though Ren sighed as if doom is inevitable.

"We gotta sliced off the claws. Without it, it is defenseless. We can use one of it to pierce through the skull." Jaune told them.

Gintoki raised an eyebrow in sign of impressed, Pyrra smiled, Nora got a glint in her eyes and Ren sighed.

"Nora you're going with me and Pyrrha. Gin, you'll be with Ren. Let's move!" Jaune ordered, and the others obeyed it.

Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha fought at the left side, the claw already aimed to make a kebab out of them, but it didn't hit. With it being slow to raise, the three didn't waste their time as they hit it at their will. Pyrrha stabbed and slashed at the same time with her weapon in the form of a xiphos, Jaune slashed at it as time by time giving slashed marks, and Nora smashing as much as she want.

The right side is easier as the Deathstalker is still distracted with the left side, Ren and Gintoki didn't waste the opportunity to strike it down. With more time given, than the left, Ren made one final rush, then signaled Gintoki to finish the deeds. The silver head jumped high and sliced off the right claw cleanly.

"Right side obliterated!" Gintoki shouted.

With the pain being unbearable, they slashed hard, altogether though in Nora's case it is smashing, and Jaune's last slash cut if off cleanly.

Ren and Gintoki stabbed hard at the skull, making a spider web. Jaune smirked at the sight. The Deathstalker in agony as it stepped back, each step further than before.

"Nora, smash it!" Jaune ordered.

"Right on it, Sir!" Nora let out a war cry, rushed towards the claw she deemed sharpest and struck hard on it, sending it forward to the Deathstalker, directly on the skull.

As if in slow motion, the vile creature saw the claw aimed directly at its skull.

Then

A shriek belong to a giant scorpion is heard. It wailed off, sending down trees it hit in its wailing, then after a few moments, it finally died out, dissipating only few seconds later.

They looked behind them only to see Ruby slicing off the Nevermore's neck cleanly.

"While I think that is badass, I think our way is much more effective and badass." Gintoki commented, which earned him a fist bump with Nora, a chuckle from the other three. "Well, let's get back to the Academy."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The crowd cheered, giving them an ovation. Four more students, who we all familiar with, walked to the stage and stood in front of Ozpin, their faces filling the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

Another roar of cheers, and clapping. Amid the clapping, Nora laughed and gave Ren a hug, though she wondered of someone after said exchange.

Dramatic pause as people waited to see who will lead the team. "Led by Jaune Arc!"

"Huh… L-Led by?" Said Arc stared dumbly at Ozpin, clearly asking for more.

"Congratulations, young man." The Headmaster however ignored the look.

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her 'fine leader' is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Ozpin commented, humming.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Ruby, after entering her dorm, decided to get an extra set of natural air. She went outside, to the courtyard and sat on the bench, it is not that late but it is not early. Most students like Weiss would probably be sleeping.

Ruby sighed. _'Can't believe all that had happened.'_ An image of Gintoki glaring at the Deathstalker appeared in her mind.

Her sighed attracted someone though. "What made you distraught this time?"

Ruby yelped at the voice. "G-Gintoki?" She looked everywhere around her except one area.

"Up here." She looked up, on the branch of the tree, laid Gintoki.

"I guess... she 'Weiss' shocked that she's not leader." Gintoki punned, which Ruby groaned.

"Please… not you too."

"I was joking to light the mood, Red." He replied bluntly. "That was reckless of you." His voice turned serious.

The ground became interesting for Ruby so she looked down. "I… I know it is pretty reckless of me…"

"But?"

"But… I, I was just trying to prove myself to Weiss!" Gintoki motioned for her to continue. "She's… just too bossy, always holier-than-thou attitude, it irks me a bit…" Ruby released her vent.

"You already skipped two years of the normal 17, isn't that enough of a way to prove yourself?" Gintoki asked, eyebrow raised.

"She'll find her way! She'll just probably said I bribed Professor Ozpin so I could get in!" Ruby shouted, some tears in her eyes because of the stress.

"Quiet down, Red, some people are sleeping." Ruby was about to throw another tantrum, but Gintoki hugged her, as funny as it is for someone as short as him hugging someone taller. "Shush, shush, Red. It's alright, it's alright…"

Ruby, who couldn't resists, cried her hearts out, sobbing silently, as her tears wet Gintoki's shoulder. Gintoki still hugging her, with his right hand patting her back to sooth her down. He felt a sudden increase in weight as saw Ruby fell asleep, hence no control of her body dropping.

' _Waking her up would be a bad idea and too cruel. Although carrying someone larger for me is new, I welcome the challenge.'_ Gintoki mused internally.

He piggybacked Ruby, a bit of a comical scene really, all the way to her room.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Here lies Yang Xiao Long, the older (half) sister of Ruby Rose.

She's not the last to sleep since she can still hear the sound of a page flipped over. Weiss is already sleeping, drop dead on her bed. But Yang Xiao Long, no matter what, can't sleep and she knew the reason.

Ruby Rose, her (half) younger sister, isn't back yet.

"What's the matter?" Blake attempted for a conversation.

Yang faked a gasp. "Is the world ending? Blake Belladonna starting a conversation?"

"Screw you, Yang. I was serious."

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. It's… Ruby, she's not back yet and it's late already, um…. 10:57pm already. Wh-" Whatever Yang was about to reply Blake was cut-off by a knock. "Who is it at this time?"

Yang opened the door and found:

"Ruby!" Yang saw Ruby's sleeping body twitched a bit at her call. "Is she alrig- Whoa, you're strong for your size."

"I am pretty strong if I may do say so myself. And yea, she's alright. She just fell asleep while chatting with me." Gintoki replied, no smile or frown on his face.

"Now that I remember, I don't think you've introduced yourself." Yang said, an eyebrow raised.

"The words 'I don't think you've introduced yourself' applied to you, and your partner."

"Touché, kid." Yang pointed at herself with her thumb. "Well, I'm Yang Xiao Long, the older sister of Ruby Rose! My partner there," she pointed a thumb at Blake's direction, "is Blake Belladonna. May I know your name?" Her question carried some sort of mocking tone.

"Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki." Blake's ears twitched at the language of his name. "Sakata is my family name however, so call me Gintoki. Actually, up to you."

' _Silver Soul?'_ Blake mused, flipping a page.

"Well, little Dem-" Yang froze for a second, noticing the dark look crossed on Gintoki's face.

"Please, don't call me that."

"My bad, Silver." Yang apologized while nervously rubbing her head.

"Well, take care of yourself." Gintoki laid Ruby down onto Yang's arms. "I will be going now." Gintoki waved two times before walking away, his form blurring in each distance covered.

Yang kept on looking Ruby. Then a light bulb flashed on top of her head. _'Wait, I forgot to ask how is a chat so long it took almost half an hour.'_

 **!THE END!**

 **A/N: Welp, that was pretty long chapter. Again, hopefully you guys enjoying this so far. Was surprised to see that there was many people liking it actually, if the reviews, followers and favorites were any indication. As stated before the story, I appreciate the follows, favorites and reviews you've sent to me!**

 **Ciao, Silver III Jhin, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I decide to update again, and humor you all. I do hope you guys will keep supporting with the story.**

 **By the way, to the guy that gave tips about Past Tense Verbs, thank you very much.**

 **Some might not like this decision but then again, this is my story (I apologize if it sounds harsh), I will be adding 3 or 4 characters from Gintama, maybe only 3 because I'm not planning to add too many of them.**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"So, how's the kiddo doing, Oz?" Qrow asked, his face appearing on said Headmaster's Scroll.

"Which 'kiddo' you're referring to?" Ozpin asked back, his smirk visible.

"Well, the silver-haired kid of course."

"Why, I would like to say that young Gintoki is settling well here. He likes your niece, Ruby's company, it seems." Ozpin answered, no longer smirking but instead he's smiling but then it faltered. "Qrow, I am thankful you found him first."

"Yeah… Kiddo is a scary kid. You don't often see someone who is 11 to 12 years old that agile, or dangerous. Heck, he got the look of someone not hesitating to kill for shit sake."

"Yes, he is strong. He had to be strong if he was to survive, and he survived. I would like to believe, that he has the same believe as your sister before you found him." Ozpin informed, eyes narrowing.

"What did you just say..?" Qrow's eyes widened in disbelief. "But… I see, with a belief just like my sister, no wonder his fighting style is like that." His hand cupping his chin.

"Indeed. You described his fighting style as pure instinct, no one teach him how to fight but himself. Even if he is taught, he would be following a fighting style of his teacher." Ozpin reasoned.

"I don't want to think of what The Queen might do to the kiddo if she found him first before I do."

"I second to that, Qrow, I second to that."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

On the very next day, morning finally come, the sun rose to the sky from whatever place it crawled from. On this kind of day, our young protagonist would still be sleeping.

And that is what he did, though dangerous for someone like him, sleeping on top of a branch. And you bet he did sleep on the branch of his beloved tree in the courtyard. His snore can be heard, but it is not too loud that the passersby will hear it, though they will if they sat on the seat below. Companying his snoring, a bit of a drool can be seen on his lips, dripping slowly.

When the sun's ray hit him, Gintoki stirred a bit in his sleep before opening his eyes, blinking, and then finally opening them completely. Though the moment they did, his eyes glared at the bright glowing sun.

"I really hate you, sun. I hat- No, I decided that is not strong of a word. What is another word for hate? Dis.. des…desp.. Ah, despise!" He exclaimed loudly, companied by a finger slap.

Then he went to a thinking pose, his hand on his chin. "Oh yea, Red and the others have their first class today, I just remembered. Should I go, or should I not? Coco and the others aren't here either since Oz sent them on a mission." He muttered a curse on the last sentence after saying it.

"Ah screw it, let's just go along with them on their first class." He jumped from the branch, landing on the seat, earning some yelp of surprise from the passersby. He looked at them with his dead-fish eyes, then said it tonelessly. "Ah… sorry for that."

As he walked away from the courtyard and on the way to cafeteria since he knew there is where Red and the others will be at, he then journeyed to his destination. Though, his journey is stopped after hearing a dong from the nearby clock. He eyed where the sound is from, and after finding it, observe what time is it.

"Oh my, it is already 8:57am?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Well, let's just go I suppose."

Gintoki did not notice Ozpin or Glynda nearby on another seat bench.

"Aren't you going to at least scold him for sleeping on a branch?" Glynda sighed.

"He seems to like that particular spot very much. I see no problem with it."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Back to Gintoki, who is walking in the hallway, slow like a snail. If you asked him, he would either shrug at you, flip you the bird, but in all honesty, he is lost. He walked in random direction, earning a confused looks from the student, especially the first year considering the upper year students are used to his presence.

He did not know that he is currently where Team RWBY and Team JNPR heading to. Which is the location of Professor Port's class. Grimm Study. His ears twitched as he heard _something_.

And speak of the devil, or devils, there Team RWBY and Team JNPR sprinting will all their might to his location.

' _When do class even start anyway?'_ Gintoki wondered, his face is that of a person daydreaming.

Each team entered the class, followed in order Team RWBY, then Team JNPR, and of course, in order of their Team letters. Gintoki shrugged before going in himself as he set himself to follow them.

 **-LINE BREAK-  
** Yes, you bet it is another line break. The scene changed to the inside of the class. The sight of an axe-blunderbuss weapon pans down to the boards displaying various species of Grimm - King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa - behind an elderly male teacher.

He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight.

This man, is Peter Port.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Gintoki didn't know whether the man was joking or try to act dramatic.

As for Team RWBY, we have many reactions. Yang and Blake are sitting up, paying attention. Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she took a quick nap until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He stopped his speech for a moment, winking at Yang who groaned uncomfortably, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

Gintoki heard a student claiming something, but if the silence was any indication, all students seem to stare at him weirdly.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." Professor Port began his story when he was young.

Gintoki did not listen to any of the story, since he's not a student and he's only because Red and the others are here. He observed most of the students with his dead-fish eyes. Most of them are bored to death, with some seen sleeping.

He noticed that only Weiss from Team RWBY was taking notes from whatever Port is babbling on. And judging by the expressions Ruby made, Gintoki don't think she's taking notes. He continued to ignored Port's story in favor of paying attention to Ruby and Weiss, the latter which about to explode, as Ruby was giggling about her own work, passing to the 'B' and 'Y' of the team, who just like the leader laughed.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port coughed in order to gain their attentions. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

Weiss' rage meter is filling up slowly as she get more annoyed by Ruby's antics.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise!" Ruby did something with each word spoken by Port, the last which she fell asleep once again.

"So, who among you, believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

And that is the last of the Schnee's patience. "I do, sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out!" He gestured at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadows, shaking the trap that cage it. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Now, before you ask if this is a 4th Wall Breaking, yes it is. The author forgot to describe that they were in their school uniform, but now, let's get back to the main subject!

Now Gintoki saw Weiss at her regular uniform with her Myrtenaster readied at the cage that well… contained a vile creature.

And the audiences are of course the students, which include the heiress team, Team RWBY. Speaking of which, they were giving her words of encouragement. And Gintoki do not want to know how Blake got the small flag.

' _Must be nice huh… Having words of encouragement…'_ Gintoki mused inwardly, his eyes not paying attention to the surrounding really. He found out that the type of Grimm inside the cage was a boar kind of thing. _'Well, how disappointing…'_

He saw Weiss rushed to her weapon, sliding to get it back on her hand. Then readied herself should the boar charge at her.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

Weiss turned to Ruby, cutting her off. "Stop telling me what to do!"

Gintoki raised at the rebuttal, seen the gritted teeth from Weiss and the hurtful eyes of a kicked puppy from Ruby. The boar leapt into the air and rolled into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launched itself at Weiss. It came closer and closer, but Weiss activated one of her blue-white circles and blocked the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drove the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Professor Port announced right as the bell rang.

Everyone packed their things, but Gintoki can noticed it easily. The conflict between Weiss and Ruby. Gintoki narrowed his eyes in thought. _'A bitch and a brat do not make a good combination.'_

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her. "Weiss!" Ruby called.

Weiss turned to face Ruby. "What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Ruby asked, but her question is not fully voiced.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss yelled at her leader.

Ruby looked hurt by the heiress' words, but she still asked. "What did I do?"

Weiss humored Ruby, answering the latter's question. "That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

With each growing seconds, Ruby looked more and more worried, perhaps a bit desperate. "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss turned her back on Ruby, then continued. "Ozpin made a mistake."

As Weiss walked away, Ruby looked dejected by the words spoken by the former. Ozpin, with a hot chocolate in one and a cane on the other, stood right behind a surprised Ruby. "Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well."

Ruby on the verge of tears, asked Ozpin. "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

The Headmaster laughed slightly. "That remains to be seen."

"What do you mean?" Ruby enquired.

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin leaned in so he can look at Ruby more directly. "Do you?"

Ruby took his words in, determination began filling her. "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

The young Rose looked thoughtful with the words spoken, then smiled at Ozpin.

Ozpin turned her back on her as he began to walk away. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you to take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby, with a last look of consideration, turned and walked away. She came to the balcony where Port is walking away from Weiss and smiled a little at her partner. As if a heartfelt moment like this is to be ruined, it really is after she let out a yelp courtesy of.

"Huh, the sunset here is pretty nice." Gintoki suddenly appeared, commenting on the sunset behold to them both.

"G-Gintoki! Where did you come from?" Ruby questioned, a hand on her heart to calm its fast beating.

"From Port's class."

Ruby looked at Gintoki for a moment before asking. "Hey Gintoki, what do you consider a leader?"

"That depends really." Gintoki answered momentarily. "To me, a leader is someone that brings confidence, fearlessness to the team. He or she is who makes the decision, and also the one with the most burden. A single mistake from your decision can cost you or your team's lives."

Ruby looked a bit lost at his answer. "Do… do you think I can be a good leader?"

"Everyone can be a good leader if they learn, Red. Although, that is my opinion. But to answer your question Ruby, yes. If you can get to Beacon two years early, then surely you can be a good leader." Gintoki gave her a smile, a smile that reached his eyes.

Ruby became speechless after witnessing it, for it is the first time in the short time knowing Gintoki, she saw his eyes with some life in it. She was oblivious that she was staring at his face the whole time.

Gintoki noticed the stare aimed at him. "Is there something on my face?" He asked, pointing an index finger at his face.

Ruby shook her head rapidly. "Uh-uh, No! I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought!"

"Whatever you say, Red." Gintoki turned away from her, patting her back before walking to whatever destination in his mind, or probably his favorite branch. "See you around, Red."

Ruby stared at his silhouette, before waving at him, with a bright smile.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

With a ding sound, the elevator is opened and out Sakata Gintoki stepping in. Where is this, you ask? Why, this is Ozpin's office.

"So, what's happening that you called me here, Oz? I was about to head to my branch." Gintoki asked, picking on his ear.

"Before I answer your question, you need to lessen your time sleeping on the branch." Gintoki shook his head in denial. "Well, at least I tried. Now, you see, young Gintoki. Recently, almost every Dust Shops have been robbed. It is an understatement when people blamed Roman Torchwick and The White Fang. You understand so far?" Gintoki nodded. "Now, Glynda heard some rumours going on about some shady Faunus going into a warehouse." Ozpin threw a paper airplane which flew right into Gintoki's hand as the latter caught it with ease. "Check that place. And if the stolen Dust is there, take it here."

"Pretty simple so far, Oz. Though I'm wondering, where is Glynda?"

"She's taking a rest for now, young Gintoki. If there is some grunts and what not, you are permitted to use force to apprehend them." Gintoki nodded his head again. _'I do hope you don't have to kill them… Gintoki.'_

"Well, I'll be going now I suppose. See ya later, Oz." Gintoki waved him goodbye.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Before he went to the Bullhead area, he was called by someone. Someone familiar which he fought with against the Death Stalker. "Gin!" Jaune waved.

Gintoki raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head. "Hey Jaune, what're you doin' outside the dorm at this hour?"

"What? I mean, ain't this a normal time to be out or something? It's only 7:59pm." Jaune answered back.

"I suppose so. So, how you and your team doing?" Gintoki asked folding his arms on his chest.

"Well, we got along pretty well, so that's a good thing. Though, I really need some training to improve my physical prowess." Jaune muttered lowly the last part, but Gintoki still heard it nonetheless.

Gintoki pretended not to hear it, as he decided to respect Jaune's privacy. "Well, I have to go somewhere for a while. Have a good time, Jaune." He walked away, waving his hand once before going inside the Bullhead.

The Bullhead rose to the sky, before flying away to its destination aka the town of Vale. Seconds passed as Jaune watched it flew. Then a light bulb flashed in his head.

"Wait, where was he going?"

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Somewhere in Vale, there is a warehouse. This warehouse is the particular warehouse that Ozpin spoke of. Where some shady Faunus as some people said, came in and out. And yes, it really fits for shady Faunus, as the warehouse itself is shady. Heck, it even carried some haunted mansion vibe with it!

That, and he can hear them. The sound of chattering. And definitely, the sound of crystal.

' _Bingo._ '

He walked straight to the entrance and knocked but it was ignored, as the sound inside is far louder than his knock. Then his second, third if you count the knocking, action will not be ignored.

He sliced the entrance in half, and yes, the sound of chattering stopped.

"Wh-Who's there!?" One of them shouted, though this sound female.

Because it is anime, there is smoke covering Gintoki after slicing the entrance, with only his silhouette visible. The Faunus inside readied their weapons at the threatening figure. However, there is a problem.

After the smoke cleared, Gintoki's form is clear and visible to everyone and just after a moment or two, laughter of male and female Faunus erupted.

"Hahahahah! A lost human child! I thought it was the cop or something! Or even better, a Huntsman!" One barked, the others erupted into louder laughter.

A female rabbit Faunus **(A/N: Just a coincidence it is a rabbit. Not related to Velvet of course.)** made her way to Gintoki. Grinning with her teeth visible, after calming down from laughing.

"Hey kid, we will act like this didn't happened if you will just walk back where you came from and stay silent." She said to Gintoki, who's dead-fish eyes observing every Faunus surrounding him.

14 of them. He fought much more Amantos at once before, this shouldn't be too hard.

"No thank you, this is my job you see." Gintoki replied, picking his nose. Oh by the way, did I mention that all of them are from The White Fang? No? Well now you know. Gintoki clearly saw The White Fang symbol. Red dino-kind of a head, with 3 fangs? claws?

"Well…" The Faunus trailed off… "Then we'll just kill yo-" As she was trying to surprise him with a surprise attack, her words were sliced, puns intended, off as her head flew, with blood spilling the one who committed the deed.

Everyone was silent. There was no sound, except the sound of seawater nearby the warehouse, and the sound of the blood dripping down from Gintoki's blade. Its bright silver blade tainted with red.

"One down, 13 to go." Gintoki spoke, tonelessly.

He then dashed to a nearby group of three, engaging them on battle. One of them was unlucky, for he did not react fast enough, paid with a quick death a slice to the throat that ended his life. The other two reacted _just_ in time to save their life, their swords made a clank sound after meeting with Gintoki's blade.

"Kill him! Avenge our brother and sister!" One shouted, the others roared in agreement.

One by one, they charged at him.

And one by one, with each clank of metal met with metal, a body fell.

One was lucky enough to strike him but the damage was not done.

The last thing he saw before dying will be the face of Gintoki, smashing the blade of his sword by _biting_ it, hard. And a quick stab to his heart, ended his pathetic life.

Gintoki sent a spinning slash that hit surrounding enemies, lucky enough to still be alive. Though, one was not lucky enough as it was deep enough to cut his heart. The formerly called Corpse Eating Demon jumped on the corpse then pushed his leg to use the momentum to send soar him above them, which he then spun and landed with a stab to one of the Faunus' eye, piercing through the eye, brain and skull.

' _What does that make? 3, 4?'_

A roar cut-off his thought, but it was futile as his reward was getting his hand cut off. Gintoki grabbed the sword from the fallen hand and threw it hard into another one, stabbing through a female Faunus' head.

Each slash, each slice, each cut, stained his white-greyish kimono, coloring it red. Not of his own blood, but of his enemies.

' _How sad. Only 3 of them left.'_

Gintoki made short work of the two of them, executed both, one by behead and the other by the heart. He eyed the last one alive, the third female Faunus he will be killing. He walked to her slowly, menacingly. The fear was clear on her pale sweaty face, with some blood of her fallen comrades spilled on her. Her face is of the same of a traumatized person.

Each step Gintoki took, the Faunus crawled back, walking is not an option for her right leg is not working, courtesy of Gintoki cutting the nerves. Let it be known, that this day is the day Gintoki found his sadistic side.

Gintoki's eyes, still lifeless, his lips in a straight line, not a scowl nor a frown, just a straight line.

"Y-Y-You're not human, not a monster, you're a demon!" Her words struck him like a needle, the indication was Gintoki's clenching his sword tightly, shaking. "Shiroyasha! _White Demon_!"

"Shut up. Someone who is about to die, should not talk. The reason you're dying in the first place is simple." The Faunus who now hit the wall with her back, paled much more. Gintoki walked slowly towards her, and suddenly, in front of her, slashing her from the shoulder to hip, and more blood spilled. "You are weak. Remember the reason why you're dead." Then Gintoki left her body there, dying slowly due to blood loss. And in her dying breath, warned her brethren of a White Demon.

Gintoki observed his get-up. _'I reek of blood. Lots of blood. This will be difficult to explain…'_

He left the area soon, avoiding eye contact from passersby, and then went back to where the Bullhead dropped him.

As he got in, the pilot covered his nose, but made no sound for fearing his life, and turned the engine on, to fly towards Beacon Academy.

With the bullhead soaring in the sky, in the area of the warehouse, on top of a plank, is a raven. A raven that observed everything it just saw. The bloodbath, caused by a lone child.

On that day, a human most wanted criminal, vomited to the sight behold to him, the sight of gore, and blood, with _bloody_ smell reaching into his nose. And other than the criminal, the news went to chaos about an incident of an entire massacre in a warehouse.

All of this, caused by a child.

 **!THE END!**

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaaaand, that's it. Might be a bit too rush, but I hope you guys enjoy it as much as you do on the previous chapters. Again, if there is some error, please point it out respectfully as I will use it as a way to better my writings**

 **And that is all, Silver III Jhin out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, Silver III Jhin here writing (by the time you're reading this, read: uploading) the next part of A New Purpose? Now, about League of Legends: Team YTJK, I might rewrite it after completing this story, or well maybe I will make it up for adoption. Now, in a few hours or so if I do not forget, I will be editing the previous chapter there is some that I forgot to write. And if I don't well, just know that when Gintoki was going back, he had the Dust with him.**

 **Now, on to the chapter!**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Glynda watched Ozpin with concern etched on her face. "Do you think Gintoki will be alright?"

Ozpin nodded his head to her question. "I believe he is alright. Young Gintoki is a child with a past that forced him to become strong or die."

Glynda sighed, then looked outside, watching the beautiful night filled with star and of course, the broken/shattered moon.

Both occupants of the room heard something coming and come it did, with a ding and the elevator opened. Showing them who took it to go in this room. Their faces marred with concern with the blonde woman's eyes widening at the sight.

"Here you go, Oz." Gintoki put the bag full of Dust on the table, some of it tainted with blood from his hand.

"Gintoki, what happened to you!?" Glynda crouched to Gintoki's height, with her hands holding Gintoki's shoulders.

"Well, those White Fangs happened. They won't give me the stuff **(A/N: I make it sounds like a drug deal lmao)** and tried to kill me, so I replied back in kind."

"Is there a survivor that you left behind?" Ozpin asked with a narrowed his eyes, hoping.

"Well, I did leave one alive but I don't think he will be in a few minutes, he would legit die of blood loss." Gintoki shrugged his shoulders. "I think they were just grunts though, none really gave me much of a challenge."

Ozpin heaved a sigh at how non-caring the child is. "Is there anything to report? And please, changed your clothes and take a bath after this."

Gintoki narrowed his eyes. "I felt someone was watching me when I was walking back to the bullhead. I do not who it is, but when I looked towards the direction, I think I saw a raven."

The adults widened their eyes at the information. _'So she's watching him… that Raven.'_

"Well, I think that's all of it though I suspected some more of them will be going down to that warehouse. Unfortunately for them, all they see would be dead bodies with blood splattered to the walls and grounds, with the Dust they've stolen taken back." Gintoki shook his head as if disappointed.

"Why don't you just knock them unconscious?" Ozpin sighed.

"Well, I prefer to kill them in case they will up in a matter of minutes. Anyway, if that is all then I will be going back." And just like that, Gintoki turned his back on them and walked away.

"Professor Ozpin, is there any way to make him more reluctant on killing?" Glynda asked.

"I do not know Glynda, I truly do not know if there is even a way."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

On the next day, in the cafeteria ground, on table sat the two tight-knitted teams: Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They were clearly discussing something or more like saying something to Jaune who just denied it but with no results.

Weiss meanwhile was looking at her Scroll at the news section and that is when her eyes widened after reading of the headlines. "Guys, listen to this!"

All 7 students stopped their bickering and watched at Weiss, waiting for her to continue what it is she wanted them to hear. "Members of White Fangs Found Dead In A Warehouse." Was the headlines she read then proceeded to read some more of it. Everyone were dead shock on hearing that especially Blake, wondering who killed said members. "Last night, 14 Faunus affiliated with the White Fangs were found dead with sword wounds on. It is unknown what they were doing in the warehouse, but a theory was made whoever killed them took whatever it is that brought them there. Unfortunately, one of them, who was left alive did not made it due to blood loss but she mentioned one name: Shiroyasha." Weiss finished.

Ruby put her hand up, asking a question. "Before I ask who, what is a 'Shiroyasha'?"

Pyrrha beat Blake in answering the young Rose's question. "Shiroyasha is a word in an old Mistralian language, meaning 'White Demon'."

Ruby let out an 'Ooh'. Jaune was scared to hear of such man coming to this school. Unfortunately for him, the man is a child and he befriended him along with Ruby. Blake was angered when she saw the state of the bodies in Weiss' scroll. Ren heaved a sigh and for once, Nora is silent, with an expression no one ever seen on her.

A yelp of pain caught their attention as they all saw Cardin and his team hurting a Faunus, who seems to be a second-year.

"See? I told you it was real!" Cardin and his teammates laughed when he grabbed the Faunus' ear.

"S-stop, it hurts!" Even though she said that, she didn't made any move or any attempt to pull them off.

Carding ignored her and kept on grabbing her ear, his teammates laughing loudly. And what seems to be weird is, how no one in the area decide to help her.

"I hate bullies like him." Ruby made an angry pout on her face.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang commented, Blake heaved a sigh at her partner's comments.

Then a voice, a voice the two teams recognized was heard.

"When she told you to stop, then it means you should stop."

Cardin and his teams watched to the sound of the voice only to see a child by how he looked. And there, the two teams saw that it was the same kimono he always wore, though there is something that suspiciously looked like blood which only noticed by Blake.

Cardin grinned. "And what you're going to do about it, shortie?"

Gintoki ignored him in favor of the rabbit Faunus. "You alright, Velvet?"

"Y-Yes." The Faunus, now revealed as Velvet, replied timidly. "C-Can we just go? I don't w-want you to hurt them."

"Hmm, sure I suppo-" Gintoki was cut-off by a shout from the tall man.

"I'm talking to you, you dipshit!" Cardin bellowed, a clenched fist ready to punch Gintoki.

Ruby was worried by the sight but was grabbed by her sister before she could dash there with her semblance.

Gintoki his sword, which is sheathed, to intercept the strike. He then used the hilt to jab right on Cardin's face. The taller man grabbed his nose, which was the main part hurting from the jab, groaning all the while. When they saw his nose, everyone was shocked.

The nose looked a bit bent to the right, with blood oozing from the nostrils.

"What you guys waiting for? Get him!"

The other three went into action as they were told, one went for a kick, which was dodged. When he was caught of balanced, Gintoki made a powerful slicing motion with his sheathed sword, hitting the knee of the leg, earning him a sound of a bones dislocated in the joint.

Another one decided to grab Gintoki's face, the latter saw it and kicked _hard_ where the sun never shine. Then a powerful roundhouse kick to the face that sent him skittering away, crashing on a nearby table, the foods on top crashing on him.

The last one was a bit reluctant than the other two, but he made a mad run for Gintoki, letting out a war cry all the while. Gintoki stared at him blankly, watching the taller male making a right hook. Gintoki dodged it at the last second intentionally, letting him punch air with the silver head dodging all the way, infuriating the assaulter.

"Stay still!" He screamed.

"Alright, I will." Gintoki stood like a statue, and when the fist is near, he grabbed it with his smaller fist, pulling the owner closer to him. As the owner is closer, he pummeled the former's face rapidly, with each strike, blood dripping from his nose. As he clenched his first for another strike, Gintoki was stopped.

"Gintoki, please stop!" Velvet screamed to him. "That's enough…"

The owner of the name reluctantly released his clenched fist, lowering it to his side, letting go of the man's face he's currently holding. Gintoki looked at Velvet's face, surprised to see the tears gathered in her eyes. He looked at his fist, the fist he used to punch the guy's face and it is red, red because of the latter's blood.

Gintoki looked at everyone, who staring at him with fear in their eyes, including Jaune and Ruby. When he saw the last two, his fist clenched in pain, as if it was squeezed tightly. He clenched his fists, drawing blood, but it was unseen he hoped.

Unfortunately, it was not. For two Faunus in the area, Blake and Velvet, saw it, dripping with each drop.

A voice, with authority in it spoke. "What happened here!?"

Everyone, except Gintoki, looked at the owner of the voice, revealing Glynda, with Professor Port beside her. As their answers to her question, everyone stared at Gintoki. Some filled with fear, some filled with worry. Glynda approached him, while there is concern in her eyes, it is still filled with authority.

"Are you alri-"

"I'm alright, you don't have to worry about me." Gintoki cut her off, walking towards anywhere from that place.

Glynda sighed, shaking her head. "Port, please bring the four students to the infirmary, especially the one with bleeding face."

"Very well, Ms. Scarlatina, if you may help me carry them?"

"I-I understand." The Faunus nodded, approached the down figures and carry them to the infirmary along with Port.

Ruby approached Glynda, with concern. "Will Gintoki be alright?"

Another sigh from the blonde, this day she is filled with sigh it seems. "To answer your question, I am afraid I do not know the answer myself, Ms. Rose."

Ruby looked at the ground after hearing the reply from Glynda. "H-How are they still hurt? Cardin and the others?"

Glynda looked at her with surprise evidenced in her face. "I suspected he told you and Mr. Arc considering how close all three of you." Ruby, including the other 7 now with the young Rose, stared at Glynda in confusion, the latter began to speak with low voice, to avoid the other students in the area from hearing it. "Both Teams, Gintoki have at least meet you, worked together, though I do not know whether he already know your name or not. Do not tell this to anyone that is not acquainted with him."

Team RWBY and Team JNPR, stared with nervousness at the cryptic answer. "Sakata Gintoki." Glynda began, speaking Gintoki's full name. "Of course, Gintoki is his first name but well, I'm sure you already know that." Glynda shook her head. "Gintoki, do NOT have Aura."

Everyone stared at the older blonde with shocked evidenced on their faces. Specifically, Ruby and Jaune are much shocked than the others.

"Now, in a battle with Hunstman or criminals alike, people would think that he is at a huge disadvantage." Everyone nodded at the obvious statement, without Aura, fighting criminals would be difficult if they have something you lacked, in this case, Aura. "Wrong."

That sent everyone tumbling, staring at her with a gaping mouth. "It seems as if, whoever is fighting Gintoki is sent into a fair fight. Any strikes from Gintoki, his opponent's Aura will not be able to block it. They can use their Semblance, or Aura for the healing, but NOT the defense. Gintoki's strike will bypass through his opponent's Aura, rendering it useless for defense."

' _That, that is impossible!'_ is everyone's thought. "Now, don't say he don't have a soul. The Aura is there, but no matter what, it can't be unlocked. Although he had no Aura, because of how he can bypass his opponent's Aura, he sliced Qrow's hand when they first met, engaged in a fight."

Now that caught Ruby's and Yang's attention much more. "W-What? He did what? And why did he do that!?" Yang broke out of it first, asking the question.

"I will not reveal Gintoki's past to you, that is up to him to do so. When Gintoki first saw Qrow, both of them in a forest filled with Grim with only them in the same area, the former's acknowledged Qrow as someone dangerous, someone who will kill him if he's not removed." Glynda replied to Yang's question.

"Honestly, he will be able to defeat you all to put it bluntly." That earned the older blonde some challenging grin, a raised eyebrow, and many others. "He will have trouble with Ms. Nikos obviously, but let me tell you." She paused for a while. "His instincts, is second to none. He used that to fight, and probably because of it, he will be able to figure out what to do to win against his opponent."

"But, please know him very well before you judge him from whatever you saw him had done today. He is all but a child, 11 or 12 at best."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

In the courtyard, Gintoki stood on the edge of the cliff, watching the beautiful sight of the city below.

' _What I have done… is it right? It is right, right? I protected her, right? But why is she crying? Is it wrong? Just tell me already!'_ At the last thought, Gintoki punched the nearby tree, piercing his knuckles because there is some bark standing out. He pulled his hand out with no acknowledgement of the pain bestowed upon him.

Gintoki eyes widened and immediately leaped to the right, and correct to his instincts, something appeared. A glowing red swirling vortex. And then it split, opening to reveal whatever behind it.

And out from the vortex, is a woman that suspiciously looked like Ruby's sister. She wore a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets.

An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wore detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern. Under her leggings she wore black boots, which have red high heels and soles.

She is a woman of pale complexion, like most woman Gintoki seen ever since he arrived here. With hair as black as raven, with black highlights. Her hair is loosely done up in a ponytail, tied by a red shawl, with the end resembling curved black feathers. Her eyes are red, which is a bit new for Gintoki.

Gintoki raised an eyebrow at the woman but then broke into a grin. "Whoah, say if Ruby's and Yang's mother is different, then both female have sex, I already have a picture of their daughter! Incredible!" The silver head broke into a laughter, with tears threatened to fall.

A click sound, and Gintoki leaped to the left, dodging a slice from the woman Yang lookalike. Gintoki whistled, "Fast, but do you have the endurance to keep it up?"

"More than enough to slay you." She replied.

"Ooh, dark. Unfortunately for you, I have fought someone using an umbrella, who possessed speed and durability that is even greater than yours. Let's see if you can match him." Gintoki taunted, unsheathing his blade. Gintoki saw how her blade is still not removed from the scabbard. _'What that thing is called...? Iaido, was it?'_

Gintoki dashed forward right at the woman, sword ready to cut. The woman drawn her blade from the sheath, crossing with Gintoki's blade, with a clank sound. Gintoki jumped back, avoiding a jab from the woman, used the butt of the hilt to knock the woman's blade up.

While it is still in possession, the woman was a bit off balance from the encounter, with Gintoki taking full advantage to strike the woman. The woman regained balance just in time to block the sword from cutting her.

"For a lousy brat, you are not half bad." The woman impressed by the display. "What is your name?"

"You know, lady, it is good manner to introduce one self before asking someone's name." Gintoki gave her a wry smile.

The woman gritted her teeth. "Raven, Raven Branwen."

" _Pleasure to meet you_ , Raven. My name is Sakata Gintoki." True to his word, Gintoki gave her his name, but then noticed something strange. No one is around, no student. _'Probably in the class.'_

Both fighters jumped back, circling each other, each waiting for their opponent to strike. Gintoki narrowed his eyes, as he eyed his right, then struck his sword at his right, intercepting the blade from Raven. He swept his feet to knock Raven's off, but proved unsuccessful as the latter jumped to avoid then made another slash to the silver head which he moved his head to the right to dodge.

Gintoki then struck hard on Raven's blade, shattering the blade Raven used, with the latter's impressed with the silver head's power in his strike. The moment the blade shattered, Gintoki let out a war cry and slashed down on Raven, from the shoulder to the hip.

Blood sprayed from the wound, with Raven more shocked at her Aura rendered useless by the strike.

Gintoki regained balance and sent another strike, this one a stab to finish it once for all, aiming for the heart. As the blade is getting near, Raven took a gamble.

' _A small price for my life.'_

She grabbed the blade, from the blunt side all the way to the edge, the blade stopped just when the tip pierced through a little on Raven's chest. Her hand cried in pain, with blood pooling on her palm due to grabbing it to force it to stop.

Gintoki narrowed his eyes, the crimson dead-eyes with the intent to kill the opponent in front of him. Gintoki forcefully, with great strength, pulled the blade away from her grasp, slicing more of her palm's skin and flesh.

As it is now freed from her grasp, Gintoki moved to strike once more this time, jumping before slashing towards her head.

Raven used her uninjured hand to punched Gintoki's face with great strength, knocking the latter off balance. Raven quickly grabbed another of blade in her possession and quickly stabbed through Gintoki, from the front to the back.

Gintoki's eyes widened before him, blood pooling in his mouth. Raven pulled out another blade, stabbing through Gintoki in another part, near the kidney area, and lastly, with grabbing Gintoki's own blade, she used it to one last slash on his chest.

The area they're fighting on, is stained with blood, that much is obvious. Gintoki slowed down, breath shaky, and then downed on one knee. Finally, laid down on the ground on his back, staring up at Raven.

"You choose the wrong side." She began. "You are a strong one. You can bargain more from me than Ozpin. I will give you a choice. Join me or those you cared for, will die by my blade."

Gintoki widened his eyes, his eyes flashed with vision of Ruby, Jaune, Ozpin, Glynda, killed by Raven. And the center of it, is him, wailing in agony because of his lost. Unconsciously, his eyes gathered tears, the latter threatening to fall.

"A week. I will give you a week to decide. Choose wisely, or you might regret it." Raven ended, opening a portal, she entered it and disappeared without a trace.

As he laid alone there, the students still hasn't come out from their class, his voice rang through. "Damn it all!" He coughed out more blood after his scream. "Damn bitch, damn all of it!" He got on his knee, then tried to stand up.

With sluggish attempts done, he finally done it to get on his feet, and then dragged himself towards the tree. The tree of the branch where he always slept on. With each drag, the pain becoming stronger. As he finally arrived, he laid his back on the tree.

"I… I will show her… that dumb bitch thought she's so powerful…" Gintoki cursed with low voice, more blood oozing out from his wounds, and his mouth pooled of blood.

The ground beneath him stained blood, laying on a tree, with his own pool of blood beneath him. Once again Gintoki did not feel it, but he is crying now. His eyes no longer steady, as with each tick, his eyes started to blinked much more, and his eyelids becoming heavier to lift to stay awake.

And then, in a few moments, darkness grabbed his consciousness.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

' _Please know him very well before you judge him from whatever you saw him had done today_. _'_

Glynda's words rang in Ruby's mind. And she knows about. She already knew about it. She knew that Gintoki, is a child with a huge burden on his shoulders. He is a kind soul, one that always shine brightly. People might thought he is creepy, he is scary now, because of his act in the cafeteria. But she, Ruby Rose, do not care.

Because she know who Sakata Gintoki is. Without a doubt, in her mind, Gintoki is one of the kindest people she ever met. He never did discriminate a Faunus, in fact, it was because of the Faunus Velvet Scarlatina that the fight even broke out in the first place.

She saw it, she was trying to comfort Gintoki, but he immediately walked away from Glynda. She saw the expression on his face. Worry, anxiety, _fear_. She saw how distraught Gintoki really was. And what she did?

She spent her time in the History Class, along with her team and Team JNPR. Instead of approaching Gintoki, to comfort him and to always cheer him up as a friend, she chose study over helping her friend.

' _And I'm supposed to be a Huntsman –or a Huntswoman in her case-? '_

Hunstman always saved people, whether that is from natural catastrophe, fending off the Grimm, or capturing criminals. Even comforting someone counts as saving, when comforting or cheering up, it might save a life.

Ruby kept walking on, unconsciously to the courtyard. As she realized where she was, a single thought entered her mind.

' _Is Gintoki at his sleeping spot?'_

Ruby noticed that the area is quickly filled with students, both first year and the upper year. She noticed the sunset over the cliff. A beautiful sight it was. Then as she was near it, as her eyes locked to the sight in front of her, her silver eyes widened.

The sight of Gintoki, her friend, laying on a tree in a pool of blood beneath him, two swords on his body, stabbed piercing through.

"G-Gintoki!" She cried out. She checked the wounds, stab wounds and a huge straight strike on his chest, letting out blood. _'I don't have clothes or anything, so I can't pull the swords out else he will run out of blood much faster.'_

With that in mind, Ruby with a dying hope for her friend to still be alive, carried Gintoki bridal style. And immediately, she used her Semblance to get through the infirmary much faster.

Well, seems like speed is always appreciated.

 **-END-**

 **A/N: Yea, not as long as the previous one. Again, I'm sorry if it's a bit rush. Action scenes are not my best suit. But I tried, and I hope you guys, enjoyed it.**

 **Chapter might be in a week, no promise. But to the one that will keep reading this story, I hope you will keep supporting me as it is very appreciated and kind of you!**

 **Silver III Jhin, out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey peeps, nice to see you after months of absences. I admit that some of the reason is obviously school (you will never meet anybody that scores 8% in Maths), and I've read some other fanfictions to learn how to write better, etc. Here it goes, for another chapter of A New Purpose? On to the story, peeps.**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

In a certain warehouse where if you read the news, a bloodbath of Faunus' corpses happened, where said corpses' brethren occupied, along with an infamous flamboyant criminal, Roman Torchwick.

Anyway, there's a living ice cream among them, one girl named Neo, or full name Neopolitan.

No, there's no joke, she's legit a living ice cream, even her name is an ice cream theme. Hair split into half, with colours of brown and pink, along with a streak of white on the pink side. Wearing a white jacket with a pink coloured interior, and a brown corset underneath curved at the middle and the bottom, exposing her hips, with brown pants finishing her outfit. She also wore MANY necklaces –if you think she's with Roman, then you know where they came from. She's one of the rare human or Faunus, in heterochromia condition.

"Well, that day was eventful don't you think?" Roman questioned Neo, who shrugged in response. "But still, to kill all of them and leaving the place bloodied, I wonder which Huntsman team was sent."

Neo shook her head, and signalled with her hands as if to say something.

Roman's eyes widened in realization. "Yeah, you're right. If it was a Huntsman team, there's no way they would kill. Grimm, yes, but Faunus or humans? Nope."

A random nameless Faunus of White Fang passed by, and Roman called out to him. "Hey, mutt!"

The Faunus stopped and even though with his mask equipped, you can see his glare. "What is it now?"

"Do you suspect anyone of who can kill your animal brothers and sisters?" Roman questioned, his tone no doubt mocking.

The Faunus in question clenched his hands tightly. "Not that I know of. But rumours suggested that we're done by a demon. I think they called him White Demon or something."

"Hah, White Demon!? Ridiculous. You can scram now, mutt." The Faunus walked away to continue his interrupted duty. "It's getting interesting now, huh Neo? These animals were killed by one man only! Hahahahahah!"

Neo nodded vigorously, and the warehouse filled with Roman's laughter.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Void. That is all he can see. Void of life, void of light, it's all darkness in here. He walked but felt no different, as if his body was limp, laid down like a puppet with its strings cut off.

All around the void then shined in a bright glimmer of light for a moment, and when it's gone, he was greeted by a scene he remembered well. He remembered it well, because its where got his first kill.

Two men walked to his past self, weapons in the ready to take the kid out from the realm of the living. His past self knew he felt the killing intent around the area, and he spun, back flipping a moment later, to dodge sword meant to stab him in the back.

The scene skipped to where only a man remained, but soon perished, as he dropped to the ground with a sword pierced through his throat to the back. And all that stand, is him. Hair bloodied by the blood of his enemies. He walked to the downed man, and forcedly pulled out the sword.

And the whole scene disappeared, back into the void. Another bright light shone.

' _If they're intending to blind my eyes, they're doing a good job at it.'_

And this time, the scene, he realized it's no normal scene, it's reality. Realm of the living, realm of consciousness. He moved his hand and he was pleased to see it responded as he wanted.

A clink sound made his head turned to the direction where it came from, and the door opened revealing Ruby, who had her eyes widened upon seeing him awake.

"Gintoki!" With a call of his name, Ruby blinked right at him. "You're awake! What happened?"

He looked at Ruby who's looking at him, obviously concerned about him. He's contemplating whether to tell her or not. He noticed Ruby waiting patiently for his answers, something which he rarely see. In the end of it, he sighed.

"Nothing happened." Ruby frowned at his answer, clearly expecting a different answer. It is an obvious lie. "How long was I out?"

"2 days, 3 if you count the day it happened." Ruby replied. "The doctor said you would be out for around a week at best, yet you're already awake."

' _2 days, huh? That leaves me 5 more days before that bitch comes again.'_

Let it be known, that Sakata Gintoki, can hold a grudge.

He let out another sigh. "Any other event happening?"

He noticed this time it was Ruby letting out a sigh, and her eyes started to look like a kicked puppy. "It's Blake. She ran away."

"Oh, so she finally told you all?" Gintoki raised an eyebrow at her.

Ruby blinked once, twice, and thrice then finally widened her eyes. "W-wait, what? You know about it?"

"About her being a Faunus? Not really, but I have my suspicions about it. But judging from your question, I guess it's true." Gintoki answered with a shrug of his shoulders, though recoiled in pain a moment later. "So, what triggered it?"

"She got into an argument with Weiss. Both doesn't want to go down in their argument, and then Blake revealed it, not only that she's a former White Fang member too!" Ruby exclaimed loudly, stress evident on her voice.

Gintoki widened his eyes only for a moment, something that Ruby was oblivious to. _'A former White Fang? Wonder how she feels about it…'_

He was silent, and lost in thought as his eyes looked lifeless than before. He didn't even notice Ruby calling his name or waving her hand in front of him. He finally broke out of it after Ruby lightly shook his body. He blinked for a moment. "W-W-What? Sorry, I was lost in thought."

Ruby pouted at him, something that delivered a critical damage on Gintoki, who winced upon seeing it. "I've said that, we –you're not included, will be searching for her. I hope we will find her soon. I'm really worried about her."

Gintoki was about to ask something but decided that could wait. "Oh? Didn't know you're into older girl, Red. What decided it, her ass or her figure?" He teased, with a smirk.

Ruby's head went full red, and steam came out of her face repeatedly. "No, no, no, no! No, that's not what I mean!" She shook her head vigorously.

"Relax, Red. I was only teasing you." He chuckled at seeing Ruby's reaction, and again, Ruby was pouting at him, face still red although not as strong as before.

"I hate you, I really do."

"Don't worry, Red. I love you too, or perhaps, you don't want mine but Blake's?" He teased her again, winking at her and wiggling his eyebrow.

"Gintoki, stop teaaassiiiing me!" Ruby whined, again with that pout.

"Alright, alright, I will stop." Gintoki raised in hand to motioned he's giving up. "That said, when you're going to start searching?"

Ruby stopped for a while as if in thought, which she actually is as she's cupping her chin. "Probably an hour from now. It's 4:50pm now, so," she shrugged in the end.

"Red, may I ask something?" Ruby nodded her head, and focused her gaze onto him. "What did Blake think of it? The White Fang that was killed in the warehouse? _By me._ " He muttered the last part in Japanese so Ruby wouldn't know.

Her head dropped a bit at the question. "I didn't really notice at first but then Yang told me. She's shaking in anger, thinking there are better ways than killing them. I, for one, don't like the killing. He may have done the right thing, that Shiroyasha, but I would catch him for killing them. Even Weiss is against it."

Each words that came out of her mouth seems like a flying sword stabbing his heart. The pain he got from her words, felt worse than any wounds. His bangs covered his eyes, he clenched bedsheet tightly.

' _I see. So that's what they thought of it.'_ He took a moment to calm down, and breathed. "Ruby, after you go out, can you ask Oz to come in here?"

To say Ruby was confused would be a bloody understatement. "That's a weird request but alright, I will do it. In fact, I will do it considering I'm going out to prepare for the search. Take good care of yourself, Gintoki!" She turned and left the room, waving at him before doing so.

He weakly responded to the wave given, and then, laid down on his bed. Well, he might as well go take catnap now while waiting for Ozpin. He appreciated the fact that Ruby didn't pressed him into answering her of what happened.

' _It's better than the branch, but I enjoy the branch more.'_

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"Young Gintoki, you called for me?" Ozpin asked, as he entered the room. While physically he's not shocked, mentally he is at seeing Gintoki already up and about.

Gintoki hearing Ozpin's voice, woke up from his catnap. He watched the clock, seeing its already 6:07pm. "Any details on another Dust Heist from The White Fang?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at his question. "Surely you're not planning to stop it in the condition you're in, young Gintoki?"

The Headmaster was immediately shocked by the sudden violent and glare he received from the child in front of him. "And what will you do if I am?"

"You're in no peak condition to stop them if there are I'm af-"

"I've received worse than this. You wouldn't believe how much an umbrella can hurt you. Now, answer me." Gintoki cut Ozpin off from whatever the older man have in mind to say.

Ozpin sighed heavily, not caring how uncharacteristic it is for him. "It's only a theory, but nonetheless, listen well." Gintoki's gaze hardened than before. "A Dust shipment will be arriving soon, probably an hour or two from now on, and it's a shipment from the Schnee Dust Company. The White Fang might smuggled the Dust from said shipment, considering how large it is and the other factor being their fate for the Schnee Dust Company."

Gintoki surveyed the room he's in and he found what he's looking for, his blade sheathed in its scabbard, leaning on the wall. He cracked his head and fingers, as if preparing for a fight. "Last question. Do you know of any Raven Branwen?"

Ozpin was drinking his hot chocolate when he suddenly took a spit mentally when he heard that question asked from Gintoki. He took a moment to retain composure. "Biological mother of Yang Xiao Long, and also the sister of Qrow Branwen. What about her?"

"I'm to murder that bitch the next time I see her. A letter of apology for Yang will be written in a few days after said murder." Ozpin felt it, the killing intent leaking out from him. Not only that, he saw his crimson eyes turned murderous.

"So she was the one that done all this to you?" The clenched fists was all Ozpin needed for his question. "Please don't kill her, young Gintoki. Yang might murder you and so will Qrow."

"They're nothing compared to the umbrella I've mentioned." Gintoki stood from his bed and he finally saw the state of his body, his torso all wrapped in bandages like a mummy. He touched his forehead and realized, that its also wrapped in bandages. He approached his blade and grabbed it. "I'll be going now."

Ozpin watched Gintoki leaving the room. _'Whatever deity is up there, I pray that Gintoki will not be forced to kill.'_

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Team JNPR walked through the hallways, accompanied by the sound of their footsteps, the chattering of nearby students and of course, Nora.

"You know, you know, I think Shiroyasha is actually a Viking! Because, Viking loves raiding villages, and breaking peoples' leg!" Nora exclaimed, her hands roses in the air.

Jaune literally imagined the image, and snickered a little, something which Pyrrha noticed. Ren shook his head and sighed. "Nora." Said girl looked up at him with her large eyes full of excitement. "A demon cannot be a Viking and vice versa." Nora let out an 'Oooh' at his explaination.

"But Ren, Viking's helmet have small horns it, shouldn't that referencing a demon?" Jaune asked, and the blonde swore he saw Ren glared at him for his question.

"Yeah, yeah, what our fearless leader said." Nora agreeing with him, a sage nod followed a moment later.

Jaune swore that Ren's sigh could be heard through the school hallway. Pyrrha decided to throw Ren a bone. "Jaune, just because it has horns, doesn't mean it's a demon. Do you consider a bull or a goat to be a demon since they have horns?" Jaune and Nora shook their head. "That's what I thought. And some Faunus with horns appendage might take offense to that."

"Now that I think about it, that mad- hey, watch where you're going!" Jaune yelled, annoyed that someone bumped into him. Ever since the ordeal at the forest –where he grew a backbone, his confidence have been rising. He looked at who bumped into him, but he became speechless upon seeing who it is.

Gintoki turned to look at Jaune. "You look like you've seen a ghost." And true to his words, Jaune was looking at him strangely, though the other three of his team were doing the same.

Jaune wanted to answer but the look on Gintoki's face scared him more than any Grimm have ever done to him. He gulped loudly, before finding his voice. "W-Where you're going, Gin? And you're already out? Doctor Oobleck said you would be out for a week!"

Gintoki shrugged. "Well, I'm here anyway. As for your first question, I'm going out to clean some trash." He made a gesture that screamed 'What can you do?'

"Cleaning out trash? Oh, well, good luck then!" Jaune smiled at him.

"Go break a leg, Silver!" Nora encouraged, a huge smile and thumbs up. Ren and Pyrrha nodded their head as if to say the same thing.

"Oh, thanks. Later, you four." And just like that, Gintoki turned his back on them, going wherever he needed to clean. His silhouette began disappearing each seconds that passed by.

"I can't help but feel he acted strange, just like the night 3 days ago." Jaune's words caught everyone's attention. He noticed the looks aimed at him, and sighed, great he's becoming like Ren now. "I will tell you guys about it later."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

It is a peaceful night in the city of Vale. Lots of lights, there are stands, civilians walking around doing whatever they're doing –including suspicious stuffs.

Unless you walked to a certain warehouse that is.

Oh why, there is bullheads destroyed around with what seems to be a sword destroying it. Some White Fang members laid injured on the ground, gunshots, explosions, the sound of metal meeting metal.

"Ruby!" Blake shouted for her leader, who blown away to a wall by an explosion Dust, shot by one infamous criminal. A shout of 'I'm fine' from said wall eased her a bit.

On another area, another Faunus with a tail –probably a monkey Faunus, fought using his weapon, a staff which can be separated into two while still connected, and the great thing is:

 _BOOM_ , as shown by him, it can transform into a sawn off shotgun. And another unconscious White Fang member's body count going to the ground.

As for appearance, the man is wearing white open clothes that show off his chest and well-toned abs –something which some females will appreciate, jeans and a messy blonde hair not unlike Jaune's. The guy is Sun Wukong, the greatest stowaway you will ever meet.

Sun ducked to avoid a blow from behind, and responded with a powerful kick to the man's torso, earning a grunt of pain, then acrobatically sent another spinning kick to the temple, sending his target flying to a wall, again damaging another of the warehouse's wall. He eyed his surroundings and found 2 more White Fang members to take care off, before he can help Blake and her team leader.

And the criminal, Roman Torchwick, bellowed out. "Hurry it up, you damn animals! No doubt the cops will be arriving soon!" He leaned his head to the right to avoid a strike from Blake's weapon, Gambol Shroud, in its katana form and you gotta admit, it's a pretty badass weapon.

Roman was about to counter-attacked but he was interrupted by a shot to his liver, thank god there is Aura, which Blake took advantage of and smashed his face with the blunt side of her weapon, Aura prevented damage but not the pain, so he's in a world of pain at the moment.

"Tch, kids these days meddling into other's business." Roman clicked his tongue, standing up from the ground after being sent flying, and dang his nose hurt so much. He saw some more White Fang members, reinforcements no doubt, coming in to aid him. "The odds are not in your favour, so do me a favour and scram already!" By the end of it, he threw another red coloured Dust that screamed explosion near Blake, and shot it.

 _BOOOOM_

Another explosion occurred in the warehouse, and flames licking anything nearby, and fortunately for Blake, she managed to dive away from it. Ruby appeared by her side, giving her a hand which she accepted and stood up once again.

"Huntsman will do anything to preserve peace! Stopping you is what any other Huntsman will do!" Ruby yelled out, hands gripping her Crescent Rose. She's oblivious about it but Blake showed a small smile towards her words.

' _Never change, Ruby.'_

"Kids like you, should just stay at home and get spoiled by their parents!" Roman lost his calm and shouted those words. He gritted his teeth, in anger of all that is happening right now. His Dust Heist, while they've taken some, it's not to their expectations due to it ruined by two brats! "Just die already!"

The three of them engaged in a fight once again, and Roman, showing uncharacteristic agility that he didn't possessed before while fighting Blake, dodging strikes from Ruby, and parrying Blake's strikes. He parried another strike from Blake, and ducked his head, sweeping Ruby's legs off the ground which the young girl fell off the ground. Roman followed his combo attack, elbowing Ruby's abdomen earning a satisfying 'Ooof!', and then jumped, sending a powerful kick to Blake's chin that put her off balance, yelping in pain.

The criminal back flipped a couple of times, and his eyes inspected every parts of the room that will give him an advantage. He realized two things in the span of 2 seconds. The robot girl that destroyed many Bullheads, is now gone. And another, a crate full of metals on the rooftop, hanged by a chain. He shot the chain, dropping said crate on the two girls.

Ruby, looking up and saw their doom, called out to her teammate. "Blake, get away!" Blake looked up and heeded her leader's instructions. Carrying Ruby, she escaped from their position, which later then landed a crate for before, creating a spider web cracks on the ground.

The sound of laboured breathings could be heard from the two of them. While Roman is breathing, and heart beating faster, he's not in a state as bad as them.

' _The two of us, and he's able to match us!'_ Blake thought, gritting her teeth in frustration.

"What's wrong now, Red? Aren't you're going to stop me like what you said before!?" He mocked, a maniacal grin stretched on his lips. "That's why kids you like two should just st-"

"Get away from me, you mo-!" Whatever scream that cut off Roman's monologue stopped, by what sounds like a flesh being stabbed repeatedly.

And then appeared the source of what made the scream appeared. Unnatural wind blowing his messy bluish-silver hair. Terrifying crimson eyes staring at him that screamed bloody murder. And his unsheathed blade on his right hand, glimmered with the colour of blood, which dropped to ground repeatedly.

Ruby and Blake were shocked to see who it was, especially Ruby.

There, stood Gintoki in his glory. Still in the hospital clothes worn on, and his torso draped in bandages. The blade Ruby always saw him bringing around unsheathed on his right hand, and a weapon that looks like something a White Fang member would use in his left hand. His face is something that terrified both of them. There's no dead-fish eyes, there's no emotionless face.

All there is murderous intent on his face, and a bloody glare aimed at Roman Torchwick.

"I will be borrowing this, dead man." He spoke.

Roman began shaking in anger, and frustration upon seeing him. "Another kid!? And what are you animals waiting for? Go kill him!"

One of the daring members spoke out in fear. "But boss! His appearance is correct from what our dead member spoke of. Silver blue hair, and crimson eyes! It's Shiroyasha!"

4 pairs of eyes widened from that information. Everyone have heard of Shiroyasha, the one who single-handedly killed all the White Fang members that were involved stealing a large bag full of Dusts in this same warehouse. They didn't expected that Shiroyasha would be a young kid barely at the age of 11 or 12.

Especially Ruby and Blake. They were the ones shocked the most. Their friend, Sakata Gintoki, was the killer all along. Ruby's eyes were tearful and her hand moved on her mouth, as if to silence her whimpering. And Blake was glaring at him, her face morphed into that of furious one. Like one who is betrayed by someone they can trust.

And for our protagonist, Gintoki, he is hurt by the emotions shown by his two friends. He hated it. They don't understand that if he didn't kill them, he wouldn't be here with them today.

" _I'm sorry."_ He muttered lowly in Japanese, something which all the Faunus in the warehouse heard and understand.

And then, he moved in a blink of an eye, slashing his two swords down on Roman.

Deep red blood was spilled after the action was done. And Roman could only look in shock of what happened, of how it happened so fast.

The both of them struck at the same time, and both strike was intercepted. But Gintoki has two sword, and with his one sword, struck jabbed on Roman's stomach, drawing spilling another blood, ended with a devastating kick to the torso which sent him flying.

"You can call me that name, Roman." Gintoki called out at him. "Or while it is unknown, you can also call me Corpse Eating Demon, but that would be a mouthful, no?" He sent him a sadistic grin that mocked Roman to the core.

"Prepare yourself. Here I come, No.1 Most Wanted Criminal." He gestured with his head as if to say come one.

 **-END-**

 **A/N: Oh well, it's not as well written as the other six, but I do hope you readers enjoyed it. As usual, do review of any mistake (grammar, wrong facts about weapon, etc). I wish you readers a good day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, uh, how's it going? I do hope you guys are doing better than I am. Anyways, received some positive reviews so thank you. And another thank you for the guy who's been giving me some word tips which I appreciated much (I'm sorry man, I didn't remember your name). On to chapter 8 then.**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Gintoki's murderous gaze focused deeply onto Roman, who is unnerved, as both of them kept attacking each other. Swords meeting cane. He can say for sure that Roman is a good warmup after waking up.

Now, while he is still not 100% healed, the fact that he's faring much better than Ruby and Blake combined against Roman is saying something, which tells us of his ability in combat. Most Huntsman-in-training would be underwhelmed when they're facing against someone of Roman's league or better, but not him. Not for a man –or boy, named Sakata Gintoki. He is someone that has endured an opponent far more punishing than the most wanted criminal.

Gintoki intercepted the cane aimed for his throat with his left sword, and countered with his right. Roman expecting the counter, ducked his head, avoiding the blade by a hair's breath. However, though, he is still kicked in the chin by Gintoki, sending him into the air.

While hovering, the gear of the cane played a part, and it then revealed a gun's barrel. Aiming directly at Gintoki, the thief fired a shot, intending to blow up hi target's head.

Gintoki leaned his head to the right, completely dodging the shot –and the follow-up shot from Roman, while dashing like a madman on cocaine. One of the shot then went directly at Gintoki, and at that moment, a smirk of triumphant etched on Roman's lips.

Wrong.

The thief certainly did not expect that a kid of Gintoki's age have the capability to deflect a projectile shot with his sword. But then again, he supposed he should have expected that what's with the intense swordsmanship skills shown. He have one job, only one job whenever he's doing a heist, combat, etc.

Never expect things to be easy.

Never underestimate an opponent.

A single expectation, a single action, done in each scenario would often lead to your demise. And such is the situation Roman found himself in. As he's hovering in the air, he's completely vulnerable to attack, unable to dodge, and only able to block. His opponent leaped to the air, and sent a devastating strike with both swords, which he blocked successfully.

But just because he blocked it successfully, doesn't mean there's no risk. And such risk, happened at the moment.

"Nggh!" Roman grunted in pain, gritting his teeth while doing so in a mix of agony and annoyance as he sent to the ground. A crater formed beneath him. He would have applaud the crater made by his body if it wasn't for the war cry that is becoming louder by each second.

Roman rolled to the right, definitely dodging a life-ending strike. He immediately got up to his feet and made a leap to the kid.

Gintoki narrowed his eyes and made the same move. While in action, he made a move that his enemy didn't expect. He threw his left sword with tremendous strength, as if it was a throwing knife. And because of that, Roman was caught off-guard and had to intercept it. But then, he widened his eyes in horror as he realized, it's all part of Gintoki's masterplan.

Gintoki with both hands on his weapon, struck down with full intensity and all Roman felt at that moment was searing pain. It felt as if a flamberge –a sword of fire, struck him. And yet again, another blood was spilled. The third times, coming from the thief's body.

' _How!? I'm pretty sure, no, I'm 100% sure that I'm still not out of Aura! So how is it, how is it that his strike bypass my Aura!?'_ Roman thought franticly. For the first time in years, Roman's expression filled with dread. Fear. His life is going to be taken. Taken, by a goddamn kid.

Meanwhile with the R and B of Team RWBY, they could not believe it. They, who worked together, struggled the whole time in attempt to defeat Roman. Granted, their teamwork might not be that good, but the point still stands. Roman was fighting two opponents at the same time and yet, he was moping the floor with them.

But now, the view of Roman' bloodied white clothes filled their vision. A kid, going toe-to-toe with the thief, and not only that, he is _winning_. 4 slash marks can be seen on the body of Roman Torchwick.

Roman, hiss vision is a bit blurry due to losing a large amount of blood, dropped onto his knee. One hand covering his wounds, in attempt to prevent more blood loss, and another clenching his cane tightly. He glared at the kid that did this to him. "You think you won, huh!?"

Gintoki raised an eyebrow. "You think I have won? Not yet." He approached Roman slowly, each steps made the thief squirming in fear. "The match is over only when either opponent surrender," Gintoki stopped talking for a moment, "Or when there's only one man standing, which means, the death of an opponent."

Roman dropped onto his butt, panicked and desperately crawled back in attempt to prolong his life. And Gintoki followed him slowly.

"And now, you die."

Gintoki in the blink of an eye appeared right in front of Roman. The thief's face lost all colours and Gintoki's blade nearing his heart. The R and B of Team RWBY tried to move as quickly as they can to prevent Gintoki from killing the thief. Ruby doubted that even with her Semblance, she would made it in time. Everyone, even Sun, witnessed as the blade nearing the heart of Roman.

 _CLANG_

The blade did not stab through Roman. No, it intercepted a strike from behind that would kill Gintoki. The silver head moved his head to see who the assailant is.

What he saw is an ice cream themed girl. A smile that would put off most people, but not Gintoki. He narrowed his eyes at the girl, her smile became more sadistic.

Gintoki drawn the parasol/umbrella away from him, and sent a devastating kick onto her stomach, sending her flying away from him.

"A henchman of Roman?"

The girl frowned and dare Gintoki say it, cutely.

Sighing, Gintoki continued. "Fine, a henchwoman then." The effect was clear as a glowing bright smile etched onto the girl's lips.

The girl spitted the blood in her mouth, courtesy of the devastating kick from Gintoki, and she did not expect her Aura to be useless in defending against his attack. She sent one more smile at Gintoki.

"Neo!" Roman cried out.

"Ice cream themed, and your name is Neopolitan? Your parent must be obsessed with ice creams, no offense." Gintoki shook his head as in disbelief at the event happening right now. "And you're not escaping, Ice Cream."

Gintoki with quick speed went to a nearby unconscious White Fang member body, took the man's sword and threw it.

The girl's silhouette cracked, smashed into pieces and another ice cream girl appeared, her face is that of agony. Around her blood was spilled, courtesy of the sword that stabbed through the back of her right knee by Gintoki.

Roman though, was shocked. _'He can see through Neo's illusion!?'_

Gintoki tapped his nose and sent a mocking grin at the girl. "You can deceive the eyes, Ice Cream, but not the nose." Gintoki made a move to strike down the girl but something stopped him.

"Freeze!" a screamed came from the entrance of the warehouse.

That moment where Gintoki stopped is all Neo needed. Flailing due to her injured knee, she managed to get to Roman in time, and ran away, creating another illusion.

The rest of the White Fang tried to escape, but a gun aimed at their face stopped them from doing so, as most Vale Police forces were there to arrest them.

"Ruby! Blake!" Gintoki watched where the scream came from, and he saw them, Yang and Weiss.

' _Team RWBY, reunited huh?'_ A sad smile etched onto his lips.

Yang went to the R and B, enveloping them one big hug. Weiss went near them but did not participate in said hug. Both of them oblivious to the presence of Gintoki in the warehouse. "Thank god, you're both alright!"

He saw Sun approaching the reunited team, and he saw this as his moment to escape. He went to the shadows where no one will be able to see him unless they're Blake or Sun.

Meanwhile with Ruby and the others, Yang still have them in their hugs, this time, she managed to drag Weiss to participate in it. "Oh Blake, Weiss got something to say to you."

The happy tension disappeared without a trace and Blake's exposed cat ears drooped. "Weiss, I-"

"Be quiet now. Do you know how long we've been searching for you, huh?" Blake shook her head sadly. "12 hours. We wasted 12 hours searching for you, and in that 12 hours I've been thinking. I don't care."

"Huh!?" Yang and Ruby snickered at Blake's flabbergasted expression.

"I've decided that I don't care of your former affiliation. Just, next time, tell your secrets to us, we're your team. Not some… stranger." Weiss struggled to word the monkey Faunus to not make both of them offended. "And I still don't know what I think about you, Stowaway!" Weiss put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I'm no stowaway, I'm a great stowaway!" Sun exclaimed, pointing his thumb at him.

"Not helping, Sun." Blake muttered.

Weiss was about to talk to Ruby when she saw the state her teammate is in. "Ruby, you're okay?"

Ruby was out of her thoughts. "H-huh!?"

Weiss sighed, "I asked you, are you okay?"

The rest of the team were now aware of the state Ruby's in. "I'm okay… it's just about him…"

"Him?" Yang questioned, and Blake suddenly realized after forgetting something.

"Where's Gintoki!?" Blake suddenly asked, enraged.

"Whoah, whoah, what's this about Gintoki? He's in the infirmary ro-"

"No, Yang, he's out and awake already! Blake and I struggled against Roman and, and, Gintoki, he's winning against him!" Ruby cut Yang off, the older sister and Weiss giving her a 'Are you serious?' look.

"Not only winning, he managed to draw blood on Roman, thrice." Blake interjected. "And he's also behind the massacre of the White Fang. Yang, Weiss, he's Shiroyasha."

Two pairs of eyes widened at the information given. "H-H-Haha… stop joking, Blake!"

"You expected me to believe that Gintoki, who is 11 or 12 years old, is Shiroyasha?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Maybe in a decade or two later I would believe you."

"What Blake said is true, Weiss, Yang." Ruby supported Blake. "The White Fang proved it to us. And not to mention when Gintoki was here going against Roman, no White Fang was brave enough to fight him in fear of their life being taken."

Yang and Weiss looked at each other, their faces are evidence enough they still don't believe what Ruby and Blake said.

"Let's just get back to Beacon now, alright?"

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Neo and Roman entered a building of sorts, and the room is not illuminated by any light. For lack of word, they're trapped in the darkness. Neo laid Roman down near the wall, treating to Roman's injuries.

A snicker sounded in the whole building.

"Oh, Roman, done by some spoiled kids, huh? And it seems like, even your partner is harmed if the injury on her knee is any evidence."

Light illuminated the room but not too bright to raise any suspicions. And there on the first floor of the building lay a beautiful girl, I kid you not.

She has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists

She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

Roman sighed, not in the mood for whatever the lady is planning for him. "I have no time for you to mock me to the moon and back, Cinder."

"Oh? What led you to grow a backbone, Roman?"

"Honestly, I wish Neo could just ignore me and let that kid kill me." Roman shrugged, making Neo pouted at him.

"Hahahaha! A kid from Ozpin's academy almost killing you? How humiliating." Cinder kept mocking him with a smirk.

"Scratch that, I hope that kid kills you before he kills me. And no, it's not some random Beacon brats that almost kill me."

"Then, pray do tell, Roman, who did it?"

Roman narrowed his eyes at him, almost to the point of glaring. "Shiroyasha. I assume you've heard of him, right? And he's what… 11 or 12 years old at max. But I'm going to tell you, Cinder, that kid is dangerous."

Cinder blown into a full laughter. "And here I thought the famed Shiroyasha would be dangerous but a child!"

Roman clicked his tongue as Cinder kept on laughing. "Dig your own grave then. That kid can see over illusion."

That stopped her laughing. See through illusion? Ridiculous. "Are you being delusional, Roman? Perhaps, lady luck shine on him and his strike managed to take out Neo's knee."

"No." Cinder raised an eyebrow at the denial made by him. "It's not that he can see through illusion. More like his sense of smell is strong. Not only that, his instincts… it's like he grew up on a place where it's kill or be killed."

Cinder cupped her chin thought. _'Perhaps we could try recruiting him to our cause. If he manage to best Roman, then surely he's more than capable.'_

"Where's the two brats?"

"Mercury and Emerald are at the White Fang base, meeting with Adam Taurus."

After hearing the stories, the details, the information given by Roman, Cinder Fall, is now adamant on getting the famed Shiroyasha to her side, oblivious to the fact that he is already under Ozpin's thumb.

Or the fact that one Raven Branwen, already made an offer that could see him changing side.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

In the courtyard, Ruby and Blake were there taking a fresh air. At first it was Ruby, but the young reaper made an ultimate sure-kill technique that is a very cute puppy eyes which broke down Blake's defence.

Ruby brought Blake to the familiar bench –at least for Ruby, a bench where there is a tree behind it, and on that tree's branch, is where a certain silver head would sleep. Nostalgia hit her like a bus, from her first meeting with Weiss, Blake, Jaune, and Gintoki. A place where he comforted and assured her when she was being insecure. And lastly, the memory of Gintoki's bloodied body, with swords stabbing his body.

Ruby sat on the bench, and patted the seat nearby, and Blake sat down where Ruby patted said place. "You know, Blake, this is where we first met." Blake nodded her and a nostalgic smile appeared on her normally stoic face.

"And it's also the place, where you first met… him, right?" Blake' voice filled with venom when mentioning Gintoki.

"Yes. Usually, the branch on the tree behind us is where he would usually sleep." Blake's expression was that of disbelief when she heard that. "I don't blame your expression, that was what I thought at first too until I saw it myself."

"Talking about me?"

A male voice spoke out, and both girls tried to find the source. That was until Blake found him, and poked at Ruby, telling her where the voice is.

And up there, just like Ruby said, Gintoki laid on the branch. If Gintoki was affected by the glare sent at him by Blake, he sure didn't show it. Heck, he is picking his ear. "I've already heard from Ruby how furious you were when you heard about it."

"Of course I am! What are you even doing here at Beacon, you murderer!?"

"Calm down, Blake, calm down! I'm sure he has his reasons!" Ruby tried to calm Blake down after her outrage.

"Reasons? Ruby, when it comes to killing, take my word, there's no justified reasons in doing so!" Blake hit back at Ruby, who flinched back.

Gintoki jumped, and landed gracefully on the ground just in front of them. "Then what about the killing your White Fang did, huh? The train accident, the Dust accident, the explosion on Schnee's buildings? There's a possibility of people dying. What's your reason, kitty? _Tired of being pushed around, huh!?_ " Gintoki yelled out the last one in Japanese, making Blake the only that understand what he's saying.

"What's going on here!?" Someone screamed, and all of them looked only to found Yang and Weiss, the former making the scream.

"Blake, are you still adamant on Gintoki's being Shiroyasha? He is no-"

"No, White. She's right, I am Shiroyasha." Gintoki cut Weiss off. "I killed them, the White Fang, and retrieved the stolen Dust. It was a request to take the Dust back."

"And you could have only apprehend them!" Blake yelled.

"They tried to kill me! I gave them the option! And they chose the hard one! Stop… hating me for what I did…" Gintoki lowly muttered, making even Blake having a hard time hearing the last part. The four girls oblivious to the tears gathering on his eyes.

"Gintoki, all this time, we thought you would be someone cool! Don't you dare talk to my sister again, you murderer!" Yang yelled at him, her face in rage. Weiss, and Ruby looked left and right, sitting on the fence.

"Better yet," Blake continued for Yang, "Don't go nearby us! Or even the rabbit Faunus that you saved, or Team JNPR, or anyone!"

"What the fuck do you know about me!?" Gintoki's outburst surprised all of them. "You all don't know a single thing about me except my name or age! You don't know what I went through before coming here! You all don't know, how hard it is, to steal, to kill, just to survive! **(1)** " Then all of them saw it, the tears going down his face, full of anguish, sadness, and lost. "For fuck sake… it's kill or be killed…" He sobbed quietly.

For that moment, the four girls were speechless. No words could come out of their mouth. Everyone just stood like a statue, as if something petrified them, turning them to stone. Ruby was trying to reach for Gintoki, but somehow, the distance is becoming greater by each second.

"G-Gin-"

Gintoki made a run, in his mind, he just wanted to be anywhere but there. He don't want be there, besides:

They don't want him anymore, right?

 **-END-**

 **(1) A line by Raiden from Metal Gear Rising Vengeance when confronting Steven 'Senator' Armstrong.**

 **A/N: Hey, guys, for once, there's not too many Line Break hahahaha. Anyway, I hope you guys will be enjoying it. Thanks again, for the supports you all give to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, it's been a while. Forgive me for that, I lack any motivation (don't worry though, your reviews/follows/favourites are motivating me to keep writing this) to write a new chapter. But well here it is. If it's not really, if it's good, if it's average, please tell me in the review and anyone that spot grammar error, please tell in the review.**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"That's quite a fight they had."

Ozpin thought that is one of the, if not the most understatement of all time from Glynda for the situation they've witnessed through the surveillance camera. _'This is why I prohibited him from killing. Any killings will always be made through in the news.'_

"Poor child, he must be so lost right now." Glynda spoke, clearly saddened. _'Having no one to support him, no one to tell him what's right and wrong, forced into killing just to survive..'_

"A child like this is rarely found in Vale, even more if it's a human race. Usually, you would find someone like him from a Faunus, no offense to the race, considering the racism they've faced, they would be forced into stealing, etc." And it's true, Ozpin thought. He knew this would happen whenever they knew of what Gintoki have done. _'How to change someone that is forced to kill in every fight into non-killing mode?'_

Ozpin is afraid he will never get the answer to that. Really, while Raven have found, he is glad it is Qrow who found the silver head first. Clearing out Beowolves _without_ Aura, and then wounding a hardened Huntsman of Qrow's calibre, killing a troop of Faunus with no help and injuries whatsoever, inflicting _many threatening_ injuries on Raven, the child is nothing sort of an enigma.

Yes, he is forced to kill from an early age. But that strength, that drive, that instinct, it is abnormal from someone of 13 years of age. It's like as if, his nickname the media gave him, truly told of what Gintoki is: a demon.

' _A demon in a human form. Not only that, in a child form nonetheless. Prosperous.'_

Ozpin shook his head at the thought. He's thinking too much on this. He needs to focus more into Gintoki's wellbeing than what he is, where do he get his strength, etc. Still, at least Raven would be better, than having The Queen got to Gintoki first. Oh, the manipulation The Queen could bring.

"It seems Ms. Scarlatina is about to confront him, sir." Glynda's voice broke him out from his thoughts.

Ozpin hummed, "It seems so."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Gintoki kept a blank stare in front of him, walking slowly but surely. His face blank, void of any emotions –as it always is. His dead-fish crimson eyes kept surveying the area he's in, watching, on caution, on guard, for any attacks.

He encountered no such problems as he went to the place, where he comforted Ruby after she got yelled and berated by her teammate, Weiss Schnee. A frown etched onto the silver head's face, one big frown. And his eyes no longer blank as an unseen fire can be seen on it.

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, or Team RWBY in short. Just the name itself made the frown turned his frown into a ferocious scowl. Scowl of anger, sadness, disgust, all sorts of negatives are put into that one single scowl. Will they tell Team JNPR? Will they tell Team CFVY once they met them? So many questions, so many negativity emitted from one single lost child.

"Gintoki?"

The owner of said name was startled and almost fell off his special (read: Dangerous) seat. He turned his head to the direction of the voice and found one of the person he was thinking of, well a part of a team he's thinking of.

Velvet Scarlatina of Team CFVY.

He would have fooled her with her blank expression if it wasn't for one single thing. His eyes widened at the sight of her as he did not expect her to be there. They say no matter how emotionless you are, no matter how iron-hearted you are, the eyes will always be the windows to your soul.

However, Sakata Gintoki remained silent as a one last stand plan to fool her that he is not startled.

"What's wrong, Gintoki? You look so scared…" Gintoki hinted that the rabbit Faunus have taken a motherly tone in her speech. "You can tell me what's wrong, Gintoki. It's never wrong to seek help from other people."

' _Even if they have dirtied their hands with the blood of humans and Faunus alike?'_ went unsaid, but it's definitely said in his mind. His expressionless mask fell and torn apart, as his face looked like that of a child holding his tears. He looked pathetic, nothing as the Shiroyasha the White Fang feared him for. It is no more a battle-hardened child, but merely a child seeking comfort from others.

"V-Velvet…" tears have now fallen from the eyes, as he couldn't it in any longer. Sakata Gintoki broke down into a sobbing mess, and the Faunus have not wait for any instructions as she pulled the sobbing child into a hug. She could feel her uniform messed up and moist from the tears, but she did not mind of it. All she cared about, is comforting one Sakata Gintoki.

"Sshh, sshh…" She shushed him, like a mother did to a crying baby, hugging him and patting his back gently. She could hear his sobbing is decreasing slowly. She stayed on her feet, hugging Gintoki until he's no longer need it. But he still do not release his hold, his grasp on her body.

300 seconds passed like a minute, when it's actually 5, and she could hear the low snoring from the now sleeping child, who cried himself to sleep. She did not know what made him like that. Of course, she still remembered that one particular event where he broke a few bones of Team CRDL because they berated her, bullied her, made fun of her rabbit ears. Then he ran away, and received those injuries, which she could still see that his whole torso is still bandaged, trailing from the body to the end of his fingertips.

She truly do not know what made Gintoki like this, but once she knows who made him like this, she look for them, she will find them, and they will feel her- no, Team CFVY's wrath.

But for now, she received a mission to piggyback Gintoki to her dorm –actually it's her team, but considering only she is here, oh well.

' _I will find out what happen to you, be certain of that, Gintoki.'_

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Qrow Branwen, a deadly Huntsman, and no one, even her sister or Winter Schnee, can deny it. Not even his enemies. That spoke of his calibre, his quality, his skills in combat. A weapon that has two forms, a large scythe and a sword, each can be used in any situation that called up for it.

But he truly do not have any skills to babysit anyone –unless you asked a certain Rose who have no idea what she's saying.

He do not know whether it's just his stupid Semblance, The Queen, or Fate fucking with him. For what laid in front of his sight:

"Who the fuck are you!?"

"Takasugi, mind your language!? A honourable Samurai would not speak such blasphemy!"

"Ahahahahahaha! You guys are truly idiots, ahahahahahaha!"

A purple haired midget, a male with a wig, and a familiar perm but brunette in color, laughing the most ridiculous he ever heard, and he have heard lot of strange shit in his daily life as a Huntsman. He took a huge gulp from his flask, and inhale a deep, deep breath.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING SHIT IS WRONG WITH MY LUCK!?"

Let it be known, that while he knew his Semblance is bad luck to him and his enemies, he never cursed it, never, not even once.

 **-END-**

 **A/N: So a short one this time, please tell what you think about it. Don't hesitate, capiche? Well, Silver III Jhin out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update and short chapter. Been pretty busy with school these days, and of course high cause Solskjaer is pure magic. Anyway, here ya go for A New Purpose 10! By the way, I'm going to admit the fact that I forgot my own legend so here's a new one:**

"Hey man," **normal speech.**

" _Hey buddy,_ " **Japanese speech.**

'This guy's mad.' Normal thought

' _This guy's insanely strong._ ' **Japanese thought.**

" **Amusing." Powerful being's speech.**

" **Weak, yet powerful." Powerful being's thought.**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Ozpin, the ever deadpanned Huntsman, with his expression becoming even expressionless if that's even possible, made no comment of what is behold in front of him.

"Shut up! Stop laughing already!"

"Ahahaha, ahahaha! Calm down, calm down, I heard people will become even shorter if they're always mad!"

"My name is Katsura Koutaro, a pleasure to meet you."

3 peculiar children, same age if not younger or older than Gintoki. Not to mention the fact that their way of dressing is similar. The angry short boy, short dark violet hair with bangs covering some of his forehead.

The boy who kept laughing that, Ozpin admitted, annoying laugh is definitely taller by a couple inches or more, maybe on par with Gintoki. In fact, his hair is a brown perm that is messy just like said silverhead.

And the last one, if he didn't speak, Ozpin would be ashamed of not able to guess his gender. A feminine face, with a long raven hair tied into a ponytail. Of course, in terms of height, he would be the medium, laughing boy high, and angry boy low.

Lastly of course, a must addressed situation, Ozpin stared intently on Qrow, who wilted underneath his gaze and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Sweat dampening the old crow's face.

"Before you ask, Oz, yes, they've been like this ever since I found them." A trained Huntsman might be able to notice the twitch on Ozpin's expression.

Sighing, grabbing their attention as he did so, he spoke, "So, mind telling us your name? Except you of course, Mr. Katsura. My name is Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, where you currently at."

"Beacon? Never heard of 'em, old man. And I don't give name to random old man." The short one answered.

"Ahahaha, ahahaha! Well, my name is Sakamoto Tatsuma, _nice to meet you_!" At the particular language used on the last part of the sentence, both adults grown wide-eyed.

' _They're from the same place as Gintoki.'_ Ozpin looked at Qrow, and the other nodded swiftly.

' _Definitely, Oz. However, in terms of skill, we might be able to find it out soon.'_

Finished fucking with the physics of the universe through telepathic communication without Semblance in play, Ozpin heaved out another sigh.

"Mr. Sakamoto," said boy perked up hearing his name, "Was the place you were at still at war?"

The boy's joyful expression soured into something else, he shook his head firmly. "It's still on-going. But, by the look of it, the Samurai's might lose anytime soon. Honestly, by the look of it, it's a one-sided war."

Ozpin hummed in thought. The answer given to him is definitely truthful judging by the boy's expression. But there's still one fact that is bothering him. He felt he might went insane if he couldn't get the answer.

Where is this battlefield happening? Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral? Ozpin is a man who kept in touch with the world, any event, he will know about it. So that begged the question: If there is a war going on, where is it happening? Is it small-scale war or a large one?

Of course, he won't be fully interrogating them. Judging by the look on their face, it's something they wouldn't be willing to talk about.

The Headmaster heaved out another audible sigh, "Qrow, give them a tour around the academy. After you finish, contact me, I will give you the number of their dorm room."

"Crystal, Oz."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

He woke up in this room, a very familiar room he went in a few times. Blanket covered his body, giving a comfortable warmth. He surveyed his surroundings to find any familiar someone.

He found no such person.

Sakata Gintoki rose from the bed. His dead-fish eyes looked so tired as if it never rest for a decade or two. Said eyes found a note on top of a nearby study desk. Grabbing said note, he began reading it in his mind.

'I'm sorry, Gintoki, I couldn't stay long enough for you to wake up, I have classes for today. But I promise I will see you right after I finish all my classes, okay? And then, we will hang out just like before, even if its with the exception of the members of the team. I promise. Yours truly, Velvet Scarlatina.'

"So, I'm really at Team CFVY's dorm room. How did I ev-" he didn't finish his words as memories of yesterday's event replayed in his mind. He felt his body suddenly weakening, and his expressionless face turned to that of a saddened one. 'I'm really pathetic. I shouldn't have done that, now Velvet is worried.'

He wrote a note of his own, doing as best as he could, considering he's not really good at writing, but he's good at reading. Just not the writing part. He wanted to get out, feel the fresh air, pray to whatever Deity's available in Remnant he will not encounter Team RWBY or Team JNPR.

Of course, Gintoki have experiences on what time will Velvet finish her class at. And considering today –he took a glance at the clock and calendar for the date- is Thursday, she will be here at around 2:00pm, an hour and a half from now. He made a mantra of 'I'll be here at 2, I'll be here at 2,' as a way to not forget his own goal.

Sakata Gintoki left the room, closing the door gently. He left the note he wrote on the study desk, next to Velvet's note.

'I'll be back soon.'

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Ruby Rose kept on walking aimlessly. It's lunch time, of course, and she took this opportunity to take a walk, something her sister, Yang, rose an eyebrow at. No matter, she couldn't get it off her head. She tried, but she truly couldn't, and as a result, lack of sleep, something that went noticed by her teammates, but she waved off their concern.

' _You don't know how it feels to steal, to kill just to survive!'_

'I suppose, in a way, our life, even if Grimm is involved, are much easier compared to Gintoki's.' She thought.

She kept on walking, no destination in mind, but her aim is clear. Walk. That is all she knew at the moment, and of course, she's keeping track of her time, so no chance of her entering class late. The next class is Combat Class with Professor Glynda Goodwitch, a class that might take her thoughts off her head.

"Oof!" "Uggh!" Two grunts of pain emitted, one coming out from her. She looked up to see who she bumped to, and she saw a pair of rabbit ears. She shook herself to get out of her stupor, "S-sorry, Velvet, I wasn't paying any attention…"

The rabbit Faunus only kept her gaze on Ruby for a moment before smiling. "It's alright, I was not paying any attention too."

An awkward silence filled the air, and the atmosphere became really uncomfortable. Both girls not knowing what to say, for they were not close friends, only acquaintance. But even so, Ruby can't remember anything as awkward as this exact moment. She took a breath and decided to break the silence.

"Um…Velvet?" the girl in question brought her attention to her, "Do you know where Gintoki is? I need to speak to him about something."

"Oh, he's in my dorm room, Team CFVY's dorm room. I was about to head there, want-"

"Hey, I heard some kids are fighting right now!" a voice grabbed their attention.

"What!? Who!?"

"Some guy with silver perm hair and a violet haired midget!"

Hearing the word 'silver perm hair', both of them know, and only received one thought on their mind, Sakata Gintoki. And unknown to each of them, both are thinking one same thing, something that shows, they care for him, even Ruby.

'What are you even doing right now, Gintoki!?'

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 _With Gintoki, few minutes or something before Ruby's and Velvet's conversation…._

Exiting the hallway, his sight are gifted with the view of the courtyard, and he set his destination, his sleeping tree. No matter what, that tree comfort him, though, he liked it even better when its Velvet doing it.

A couple of head shaking reduced his blushes too smithereens.

Considering that it's the time where classes are almost over and different person mean different classes, the courtyard is filled with the student of the academy. Colourful clothes, shiny hair, sparkles, and some interesting weapons.

"Oh, if it isn't the first brat I found in a forest." A distinctly familiar voice called out.

Gintoki turned around to see the man, and true to what he thought, its Qrow Branwen in the flesh. Though, his eyes narrowed seeing the familiar crimson orbs. 'Should have seen that before.'

"Hoh? Giving me the silent approach, eh?"

"Shut up, drunkard. Besides, you're the first guy I've ever harmed, so feel honoured about that." Gintoki was mentally pleased to see a tick veins on the old crow's temple. "And what's this, you manage to find a girl and have 3 kids at once? Hungry, aren't you?" Gintoki's face was that of a shit-eating grin, while picking his nose, although his face screams _come get me_.

"What the fuck is your problem? We're not illegitimate children, if there are, it's you!" A midget shouted at him, and Gintoki's response was picking his ear and blowing win on his pinky.

Gintoki deadpanned at him, and rose an eyebrow, "So?"

"Takasugi! Accusing someone of such things is a trait of a true Samurai!"

Samurai.

 _Samurai._

He said 'Samurai'.

All four of them, included Qrow, felt an intense bloodlust oozing out from the silverhead. Qrow narrowed his eyes, hand ready on the hilt of his weapon should anything happen. 'This amount of bloodlust coming from a kid is very unlikely,' he thought absentmindedly. Qrow heard the familiar sound of a sword in the process of unsheathing, he nudged his head to the side and seen something he doesn't like.

Takasugi's expression became murderous, although not to the same intensity as Gintoki's. "You want a fight!?" By now, his sword is fully unsheathed, a straight blade with no guard. "Fine, I will give you one!"

Gintoki unsheathed his sword faster than anyone could blink, and without difficulty, parried Takasugi's strike. The dark violet haired boy was shocked to say the least, to see his strike easily pushed away.

Then Gintoki sent them an uneasy grin, a bit maniacal to be comforting, "My turn!"

 _SWOOOOOSH!_

A huge amount of blood was spilled, visible for all spectators to see.

 **-END-**

 **Welp, that's the end for this one. Anyway guys, I've been thinking of making publishing a new story, although after it published, it will remain to be an experiment, and not being the main focus of updates, not until this story is finished. It's either about RWBY again clashing with Boku No Hero Academia, or Destiny paired with Overwatch. Anyway, as usual, would you kindly review and tell me some pointers of any mistakes? It will be greatly appreciated!**

 **Silver III Jhin, out!**


End file.
